Beauty Of The Dark
by Niknakz93
Summary: Sequel to "Back to December" Follow Damons kids Diana and Blair now they've met their father at last. But of course... nothing ever goes smoothly- especially if there's a vengeful vampire on the loose, hellbent on revenge. Damon/OC R&R? - Now Completed-
1. Daddy Issues

_Beauty Of The Dark_

_Sequel to "Back To December"_

_"Where's the light in your deep dark room?_

_A shock of light could save you from the shadows_

_Why is the dark behind the moon?_

_Out of reach until the light is shattered"_

_-_Beauty Of The Dark- Mads Langer

Whether it was a minuet...

A second...

Or a heartbeat later...

Damon felt the piece of wood being yanked out of his chest and he sat on the floor for a moment, watching it heal up in silence, but still stinging as he stood up and faced his brother.

'What the hell is going on?' Stefan demanded, then threw the bloodied chair leg into the fireplace. Damon scowled, then rubbed his chest a moment, then his eyes widened and he was gone before Stefan could get an explanation.

* * *

_'Macy!'_

Macy jolted as the door was nearly pushed of its hinges.

_'Damon-! What the hell-!'_

But he just held up a hand and said. 'Where's Diana?' Macy frowned, then glanced at the clock and her frown deepened. 'She should be-' then she spotted the healed but still slightly discolored patch of skin under his ripped shirt.

'Damon-?' She said, reaching forwards, but he stepped back and said again. 'where's Diana-?'

Macy shook her head, eyes wide. 'I don't know... she should have been back from school half hou- _Damon!'_

He was gone again.

* * *

Diana shivered, zipping up her coat further, closing her eyes.

She wanted her mom...

She... wanted her dad...

Now she sighed, getting up and glancing into the darkness that was the back of the cave or whatever- why couldn't she get out-? It was like their was a spell preventing her leaving...

Then she heard her phone go of and was back at the entrance, and saw her mobile; it was a mere few meters out of reach. Diana snarled in frustration, trying to get to it, but failing.

She sat down, staring at the device as the light went of and groaned.

No one was going to find her here...

* * *

_'Damon what the hell is going on!'_

Damon stopped now as his brother accosted him, glaring. He groaned and said.

'What do you want to hear-? That Dianas gone missing? I got stabbed by a gay with probably one ball and my sons a fugitive and my chick's a freaking human turned vampire turned human-! I'm losing it here! So shut the _hell up!'_

Stefan just said in concern. 'Diana'-?' then Damon scowled. 'Is there an echo-!' Stefan scowled now. 'Hey- don't get bitchy to me! I am her uncle!'

Damon rolled his eyes then said.

_'Well help me find her then!'_

It was a bit bizzare for Stefan to see his brother so worried about someone other than himself... it was like he was actually stepping into the role of being a father.

Bizzare was mild.

But it wasn't Stefan, or even Damon that found her...

* * *

Jeremy was walking back from a catch-up class when he heard the yells for help.

He frowned, stopping dead as he was sure he knew them. Then he realized just where he was.

Jeremy followed the calls and ended up at the top of the tomb and frowned as the calls echoed up. The he realized.

_'Diana!'_

Diana stopped calling as she heard frantic footsteps coming down the stone steps, then saw a figure in the darkness and backed up. Then she saw a light from an illuminated phone and sighed in relief.

'_Jeremy.'_

_'Diana-? What are you doing down here-?'_

_'I assure you I didn't mean to.'_

_'Well, get out of there.'_

_'I can't.'_

_'What-?'_

But then Jeremy realized- this tomb...

The spell...

'Oh crap Dee...' he swore, then walked forwards and hugged her. From the light from his phone, Diana saw him and hugged him back, going. 'Find dad will you? Or call him-?'

Jeremy nodded, then put his phone to his ear after punching in a number.

_'What.'_

_'I've found her.'_

_'Found-? Diana?'_

_'Yeah, the place under the old church.'_

Damon felt cold now as he realized- Diana couldn't get out. And all Stefan got before his brother vanished was. 'Under the church...'

* * *

Diana was sat next to Jeremy, head on his shoulder when they heard the thump of someone landing lightly upon the earthy ground.

'Dee-?'

Diana sighed. 'Hey dad.' Damon stopped before the doorway and groaned. 'Can you get out-?' Diana shook her head. 'No. Why can't I?' Damon sighed now. 'It's a kind of spell... it was for keeping vampires trapped inside.'

Diana laughed darkly. 'Well... it's doing its job well.'

Damon sighed again. 'Dee...' Diana growled. 'Don't Dee me! Get me out!' Damon shook his head in silence. 'That's it... we _can't.' _Diana blinked. 'Then smash the damn walls down! I'm freezing here!'

Damon groaned once more, then said. 'I'll get you out-' he looked at Jeremy. 'Go get her some blankets and stuff. I'll be as fast as I can. I promise.'

The pair saw the shadow vanish, then Jeremy sighed. 'Damon's right- I'll be back in a moment.' Diana nodded in silence, sitting back down on the dirty floor and sighing.

What if she was stuck there forever-?

_'Well... things are gonna get interesting now hmm?'_

Diana gasped now as that voice came from the darkness before her, and she saw a figure stood outside, arms folded- Ewan.

'Piss off!' Diana yelled, backing off now as she got to her feet. Ewan chuckled. 'You're stuck in there... forever. Better get used to it.'

Diana heard him leave, then realized...

She really was in some deep trouble...

* * *

**And here we go! The sequel to Back to December, presenting Damons two kids- Diana and Blair, and their mother Macy. Gonna be more explosive and more family moments this time:D Next up soon! X NIcola**


	2. Types Of Love

Damon went straight to Alaric, making him jump as he said.

_'I need your help.'_

Alaric gasped, then said. 'Damon-?' But he had already said. 'Does Isobel have any notes on half vampires?' Alaric stared, then sighed. 'Yes... she did.' Damons eyes widened. 'Well give them already!' Alaric frowned, then said. 'Is this about Diana-?'

He scowled sarcastically.

_'No (!)'_

_

* * *

_

Diana was huddled under the duvet now with Jeremy, Elena standing at the entrance, watching in silence- she'd been shocked to find her brother and Diana like... together.

But she didn't speak against it- they were both lost souls that deserved each other.

Diana sighed, then said. 'I'm so... hungry.'

Elena raised an eyebrow- exactly which did she mean-?

Diana chuckled, then looked up, saying. 'Not that kind of hungry. Not yet anyway. It'd take til the end of this week for me to starve.' Elena chuckled. 'Sorry.' Diana sighed. 'Doesn't matter.' Now Elena frowned. 'Are you ok?' Diana laughed bitterly.

_'Hmm... apart from being trapped like a freaking rat, yep.'_

_

* * *

_

Damon stared at the notes, not really seeing them.

There was no way out... no witch powerful or close enough to lift the spell...

She was-

'Damon, here-'

His head snapped up and he snatched the sheet of Alaric, staring at it with blank eyes.

Was that the only way-?

It sounded so... easy it was suspicious.

He was gone before Alaric could speak.

* * *

Macy was sat with her daughter now, saying she'd stay the night, but Diana had told her to go home already- she was fine.

Then they all heard the footsteps as Damon returned, standing before them all in silence.

'Damon-?' Macy said quietly, getting up and walking over to him, but he just walked past and stood before the entrance and said to Diana quietly.

'There's a way to get you out.'

Diana raised an eyebrow. 'Ok... so get me out-?'

Damon shook his head in silence, then said equally quiet. 'You need to revert to human.' Diana shook her head in confusion. 'What-? How-?' He sighed. 'You... practically starve yourself of blood, the human side gets left and you can just about get out while the barrier is lowered.'

Diana now said quietly. 'I'm guessing that'll hurt-?' Damon groaned. 'You're half vampire... I- I don't know...' Macy sighed now, then said. 'I stay-'

_'No you won't.'_

Macy scowled at her daughter. 'I'm not leaving you here!' Diana chuckled. 'I'm not going anywhere... go get some sleep.' Macy had a tear in her eye now. 'But...'

_'I'll stay with her. Stefan... take her back with you.'_

Everyone was silent as Damon volunteered. Macy stared for a moment, then sighed in defeat, hugging her daughter and leaving with Stefan, Elena and Jeremy.

Damon sighed, sitting down as close he could, putting his head against the cold stone wall. 'Well... awkward much?'

Diana chuckled, then said. 'Hey- you can leave. I don't mind.'

Damon scowled. 'Sure (!) I'll leave my daughter here alone.'

Diana was silent, then said quietly. 'Look who's feeling.' Damon laughed darkly. 'You really think I'm that heartless... don't you?' Diana sighed. 'Well you don't come off as the perfect father.'

_'Sorry.'_

_'Excuse me-?'_

Damon sighed. 'I'm... sorry.' Diana was taken aback- the last thing she'd been expecting was an apology.

'Damon... dad... I wasn't expecting you to-'

'Diana... I know I'm not perfect ok? I'm damn flawed...'

Diana sighed. 'Dad... I know how... weird this has been. You're like, how old-?'

_'About 170.'_

_'Exactly.'_

Damon sighed. 'I'm just... getting tired of it all.' He chuckled. 'Everything I touch turns to dust.' Diana was silent, then said quietly. 'Could you do me a favor?'

He frowned. 'Like what?' Diana sighed. 'Look after mom... she's damn nearly having a nervous breakdown. And Blairs on the run...' she sighed again. 'Look after mom tonight ok? Please...'

Damon stared, then got up, staring at his trapped daughter, then said quietly. 'Will you be ok here?' Diana laughed. 'Yes. Now piss off.' Damon chuckled, then vanished.

Diana sighed, putting the duvet around her more tightly, staring at the lamp she had, then closed her eyes.

This was going to be... hell.

* * *

Macy was sat on the sofa, no one else in, staring into the heart of the fire, making her fire colored hair burn brighter. Then she sighed.

'Hello Damon.'

He sighed. 'Hi.'

Macy turned her head now to see him staring at the fire too. 'How's Dee?' She now asked quietly. He sighed again. 'She's just peachy (!)'

She shook her head now, tears in her eyes. 'Please say she can get out of there...' Damon sighed and put an arm around her shoulder, pulling her to him, rubbing her back.

_'Mace... I will get her out. I promise.'_

Macy looked at him for a few moments, then put an arm around him, kissing him for a moment, then putting her forehead against his, saying. 'I love you Damon.'

He was silent at that- he was dying to say he loved her too... but he knew how it worked- everyone he fell for died...

Macy was silent, then closed her eyes, putting her head on his shoulder. Damon sighed, getting up and picking her up into his arms, walking up the stairs and putting her on his bed, pulling the covers over Macy and standing at the foot of the bed and sighed.

He loved her, truly he did... but he had been running so long from all this... love, trust... family.

Damon sighed, then got in next to her, pulling her warm body close and closing his eyes.

Maybe this once... he could have that thing called love and family-?

* * *

**Little moment for Macy and Damon(: damon needs more love- the Rose thing was so CRUEL having to kill her like that! So Diana can get out if she starves herself of blood-? Why does this feel kinda ominous? Next up soon! X Nic**


	3. Thicker Than Water

It was five days later, and Damon watched Macy sleep in his arms, listening to her heart beating against his chest. He cocked his head, then raised a hand, brushing her auburn hair from her sleeping face, thinking.

Macy was everything that he wanted really. Simple as.

And that same Macy was watching him now, then said quietly with a slight laugh. 'Why so serious?' Damon chuckled. 'I'm just being my same old brooding tortured self.'

Macy rolled her eyes, then lent up, kissing him for a moment, then said with a smile. 'You're not brooding and tortured around me.' Damon sighed in fake weariness, then said. 'Because, I'm scared of what you might do to me.' Macy smirked now, then let herself be pulled onto him as she said teasingly. 'Who's afraid of the big bad vampire?' Damon grinned, then put his hands either side of her face and said. 'You?' Macy just laughed, then allowed him to kiss her again. For Damon, it was like a moment of peace that he so desperately wanted. Macy accepted who he was, fangs, blood and all...

_'You think you could wait a second before getting cosy? I need to talk to you.'_

Damon sighed now, then put his head back and said in annoyance. 'Perfect timing as always Stef (!)' Macy sighed too as Damon got up, then said. 'If it's Diana, tell me ok?' Damon just said as he pulled his jeans on. 'What kind of father do you think I am. A monster (?)' Macy rolled her eyes, then didn't answer.

Damon opened the door, then said. 'If you're here because you can't stand me having a girl in the house that I _haven't _bitten... yet, pathetic. More pathetic than Edward Cullen. The 107 year old virgin.'

Stefan sighed, then said. 'It's Diana, she wants you. She says somethings happening to her.' Damon groaned, then said. 'Kids (!)' then went back inside, but Stefan hadn't moved, so he stuck his head out and smiled. 'You can go now thanks.' then went back in.

'Is it Diana-?' Macy said, her eyes worried now. Damon sighed, then sat down next to her and said. 'Now you wait here yeah? Go downstairs and get Saint Stefan to make a nice cup of tea. Maybe a few crumpets.'

Macy shook her head, then said. 'You dick.' Damon just grinned. 'Love me, love it all.' then he was gone. Macy sighed, then lay back down on his bed- she knew Diana had been... changing, and it wasn't safe for anyone with a human pulse to be in there with her.

Something was happening to her big time.

* * *

Diana paced her prison, the hunger raging through her like fire, making her snap at anyone who pissed her off. On purpose or not.

When Damon arrived, she snarled. 'Finally!' Damon just looked at her and went. 'Whoa- what happened to you-?' Diana laughed darkly, putting her hands against the stone wall and nearly yelled. 'Get me out of here now!'

Now Damon understood. Diana was... well, reacting to the blood starvation differently to normal vampires... it was more or less making her go insane and wild. Just like a feral animal.

Well... like he had once been when he first came to Mystic Falls.

'Diana, sit down, deep breaths.' He just said, unsure of what to do- half vampires weren't exactly on the list of things he knew. Diana just looked at him coldly and said. 'This is all your fault! Why did you knock my mom up in the first place-! Oh yeah! Bored probably! Well screw you daddy!'

Damon just raised an eyebrow at Dianas words- she wasn't thinking straight. These old topics... yeah, sure; she was right on that. She and Blair had been born due to his boredom, and again she was right- she and Blair were paying the price for it...

He sighed now, not wanting to argue with her, even though his nature was trying to make him break and snarl at her, but it was Diana who was baring her fangs at him, eyes furious.

Half vampires... and blood deprivation.

Not a good mix.

Diana slid down the wall now, tears in her eyes that ran red down her face. 'I'm sorry...' she just said, and Damon couldn't help it, he said softly. 'It's ok, you're gonna be just peachy yeah? You're my daughter, you're tough...' Diana chuckled now, then put her head back and said at him. 'Now I know where I get my stubbornness from.' Damon chuckled, then said. 'Sure I'm a dick sometimes-' he caught Dianas raised eyebrow. 'Ok, all the time. But... kill me now... I love you ok? You're my daughter, and...'

He groaned and closed his eyes, feeling so weird saying this.

'I'm... happy you're my daughter.'

Diana chuckled now, then said. 'Finally breaking the Smartie shell?' Damon rolled his eyes. 'Skittles. Taste the freaking rainbow (!)' Diana chuckled, then started to cough violently, her eyes wide. Damon groaned now, remembering he couldn't pass over, his eyes on his little girl as she stopped coughing and said with her eyes closed.

'I feel... so... bad...' then she slumped against the stone wall. 'Dee?' Damon said, then growled. 'Dee! Hey! Don't you dare do this-!' then he noticed something- her hand was-

He lent forwards and grabbed her arm, pulling her out. Looks like the no blood thing did the trick.

'You stupid little girl.' He growled as he picked her up into his arms, her eyes still closed.

* * *

'Mace! Stefan!' Damon yelled as he set Diana down on the sofa, going downstairs to grab some blood before she got worse. But-? Halfs didn't need blood like he did, or any normal vampire. She only needed it sparingly- like chocolate she had once put it... but it seemed to make a big difference now.

When he returned, Macy was there with Stefan, who was keeping a weary eye in case he needed to yank Macy out the way- deprived vampires were dangerous... he knew that from experience too...

Damon sat on the sofa now, a glass of blood in his hands as he propped Diana up against him and said. 'Right. Please don't bite my hand of yeah?' then put it against her lips.

The effect was simultaneous- Dianas eyes snapped open, and she shoved Damon away, making him crash into the opposite wall. Stefan missed her as she stood up and almost vanished.

Damon sat against the wall now, looking at the pairs shocked faces.

Diana was more or less freaking out about this... and out of control...

Who knew where she was...

**So! Dianas out! And running wild! Man... this is gonna be a hard one to explain if she noms the neighbours "sorry, my kids gone a bit loopy. It's a blood thing" Next up soon! Thanks for all the lovely reviews(: they keep me going like seeing Damon in that shower scene! Oh don't forget the bath!Thanks! X Nic**


	4. When Sparks Fly

Diana stood in the middle of the now darkening forest, her chest hurting. But nothing blocked out the pain in her head that was making her run wild.

She groaned now, closing her eyes tightly as her head throbbed again, making her yell out in pain.

_'Are you ok-?'_

She turned now, then the man who asked eyes widened and he went to run at the sight of her face and fangs, but Diana beat him and bit down hard on just above his shoulder, making him yell out in fear and agony. Then she let him drop...

Then she ran again.

* * *

It wasn't long until she was found, and Damon got a call from Sheriff Forbes who said. 'We've got an attack down here in the woods.' Damon realized- Diana.

When he reached the site, there was cordons and the Sheriff nodded him over and they stared at the body. She was frowning. 'Not as neat as the others. Almost like-'

'Gone feral.' He finished, looking around, listening hard. Then he heard it through the darkness and shadowed trees- the sound of a young woman sobbing.

'I'll check the area out.' Damon muttered, then moved off towards it.

He found Diana sat on a fallen log, and when she looked up, her face and clothes were drenched in scarlet blood. Damon sighed, then sat next to her as she buried her face into his chest and said with a sob. 'I killed him didn't I?' Damon just hugged her and rubbed her arm soothingly, going. 'Shush, its ok...' and other soft nonsense she didn't hear.

He picked her up into his arms, then sighed. 'Dee...' but he couldn't finish as he took her home.

* * *

Macy was angry, but understanding when they locked Diana downstairs. Damon sighed, then said as he glanced in at his daughter. 'Mace... she's volatile. You want to keep that pretty head of yours or not?'

Macy sighed, then put her arms around him and said quietly. 'Why does all this keep happening to us Damon?' Damon stroked the back of her head and sighed. 'I'm sure I'm cursed.' Macy chuckled now with a tear in her eye, making Damon kiss her for a moment, then said quietly. 'This is my family... and I won't let anything bad happen ok. I promise.'

Macy just stared in silence, then smiled. 'You big softie.' Damon rolled his eyes now, then tried and failed to snap back. 'Watch what you're saying, things happen.' She laughed now, then looked down at the form of her daughter.

'Will she be ok?'

Damon sighed now, then looked too.

He genuinely wasn't sure.

Then his head snapped upwards as he heard unfamiliar footsteps. 'Stay here-' he said to Macy, then stalked upstairs. He stood in the living room, listening; the footsteps had stopped.

Damon growled softly under his breath, then felt his instincts kick in and turn, grabbing the front of the person behind him and slam them into the wall.

_'Jeez Dad! Lay of the booze a bit!'_

He let Blair go, then said, eyes narrowed. 'I thought you were playing "The weakest link" and scarpered.' Blair sighed, running a hand through his hair as he pushed past his father, eyes on the spots of blood on the carpet from Diana.

'I can't leave my family.' He finally said, turning around to face him. Damon stared, then raised an eyebrow. 'Now, why don't I believe you?'

Blair snarled, then turned them around, slamming him against the wall instead, hissing out.

_'Well sorry (!) but I am your son, no matter what. And I do care about my family, so go screw yourself.'_

Damon snarled. 'Get of me right now, or so help me I will-!' But before Damon could finish his threat, he was released and Blair sat down on the sofa, then sighed.

'There are some things you should know about Ewan.'

Damon frowned, then folded his arms. 'I'm listening.'

Blair sighed. 'When I was younger, I stole something from him. Something he's been looking for since... well... he's so old... anyways, I stole this thing from him, and he hunted me down like a freaking hound. But I had already hidden it... when I lied and said I had destroyed it, he made me find that ring. A back-up plan or something or other. I don't know...'

Damon was frowning ever more deeply now, then said swiftly. 'What was it you stole?'

Blair put a hand in his pocket, then drew out something small and handed it to Damon. He stared at the item in his hand- it looked like half a pendant, but it was heavy, gold with strange etched in lettering around the edges.

'What the hell-?' Damon frowned, then held it up to the light, watching it sparkle in the light. Blair nodded, then said. 'Agreed. Now, doesn't that look like a key or half of one to you?'

Damon frowned, then turned it over- there were three grooves where it seemed another half fitted beside it, creating a perfect circle.

Blair sighed, then took it back as Damon said. 'Where did you find it?'

Blair now said with a shrug. 'It was a lock-up in North Carolina. I smelt something... weird, then found out it was vervain.' Damon frowned. 'Vervain affects you?' Blair rolled his eyes, then nodded. 'Only vervain. My immune system is weaker than Dees apparently.'

Damon raised an eyebrow, then said. 'North Carolina huh? Maybe we should pay this lock-up a visit.' Blair just stared, thinking- Ewan scared the shit out of him if he was being honest... but he did care about his family.

'Ok, let's do it.'

* * *

Damon had nodded, then remembered Macy downstairs. He swiftly told her the situation and bought her up, where she hugged her son and said quietly. 'I do love you Blair... I hope you know that.' Blair sighed, then said. 'I know mom.'

Blair sighed again now, then said. 'Me and Daddy-o here are heading of to North Carolina. Think you'll be alright here?' Damon spoke now. 'I'm sure I can bully- I mean get Saint Stefan to babysit Diana if you're scared she'll bite your face off.'

Macy scowled now, then said, folding her arms. 'Why are you going there?' Damon groaned, then said. 'Business. Trust me Ma-'

_'I'm finding it hard to.'_

Damon rolled his eyes, then said in annoyance. 'When have I ever put you in danger huh-? Answer me that one.'

'When you knocked me up.'

Damons eyes narrowed now, then he said quietly. 'Back to playing the "blame game" are we?' Macy snarled now, then said. 'Well Damon, you're not exactly father of the year! Hell! You just freaking-! Argh you are so annoying!' Her eyes narrowed too. 'Do you even care about me? About Diana and Blair? Because you don't show it.'

Damon chuckled darkly now, then said quietly, dangerously.

'Macy... I seriously consider you shut that mouth of yours right this second.'

'Why? What you gonna do? Bite me? Bring it you arsehole.'

'I thought we had something Mace, I really did... but you're what everyone else turns out to be- liars, traitors and...' he didn't say the last word "heatbreakers" but Macy had head enough for her to shake her head, then say. 'I feel the same way about you. Why did I even sleep with you in the first place? _I hate you Damon.'_

She turned around now, then walked out the door, slamming it behind her.

Damon watched her go, anger rushing through his veins like wildfire- hot and untamed. But even he couldn't deny that other feeling. Or "feelings"

He still loved her...

And he felt guilty.

Why were emotions so complicated-? It was like he couldn't turn them off as good anymore. Maybe that was what love did to you-

It changed you.

* * *

**So! More mysteries! Half a key hmm-? Wonder what for-?;D Next up tomorrow! Thanks for all the lovely reviews, and I'm happy to be saying "keep em' coming:D" Thanks! X Nic**


	5. Jump Then Fall

Blair stared out the car window in silence as the houses, trees, flowers or whatever was rushing past as they drove towards North Carolina. Towards the lock-up he had found purely by accident.

Damon hadn't said a single word since his and Macys argument, which made Blair suspect his father was thinking hard. Now, pushing his devil dark red hair out of his eyes, he turned to his father and said quietly.

'Mom loves you ya know.'

Damon didn't say a word for a start, but then said with a snort, 'She sure has a funny way of showing it.' then rolled the window down and put the hand back on the wheel, wind blowing through the car, both their hair rustling.

Blair rolled his eyes now, then said defiantly. 'Look whose talking Mr Baddass Vampire.'

Damon smirked. 'What my young apprentice (?)'

Blair sighed, then said quietly again. 'It's ok to show your real feelings you know?' Damon ignored him, making Blair roll his eyes and turn the radio on, listening to an upbeat song play on it. But then Damon turned it off and said. 'You really wanna know? Fine. I love Macy yeah? I love Dee, you... and it all hurts.'

Blair just said. 'See? That wasn't hard.' Damon scowled, then pressed the accelerator and growled. 'You have no idea how I feel! You little-!'

_'Oi! Shut your freaking mouth right now!'_

Damon turned to his son now, then said dangerously. 'I'm 170 give or take... don't you dare tell me how to live my life and manage my feelings.'

Blair snorted now, then said. 'You keep it all bottled inside and never tell anyone... it'll crush you eventually.'

'That's what you think.'

'I know it will. You can't deny those human feelings you still have. Buried deep, but their still there. Trust me; I tried to get rid of them... it ended up me having to save my family. So don't you give me life lessons. I already know.'

Damon listened in silence, then said. 'Caring and sharing isn't my style ok? Get over it.' Blair sighed and gave up. But he did say one thing-

'Mom does love you. You know how I know?'

When Damon didn't speak, he said. 'She told us when we were younger, asking about our father, that he was a devil in disguise that made her life better... and she still loved him no matter what.'

Damons eyes flickered a little to him, then looked forwards again, but finally said, but quietly. 'Everyone who I love dies... I can't get Macy hurt ok? It's better if she stays the hell away from me.'

Blair didn't talk now, but he knew his father wouldn't spill his true feelings...

Not for anything...

* * *

Diana opened her eyes groggily, her head pounding and throat burning.

'Ah-uhh...' she managed to get out, then heard a voice say quickly. 'Diana?'

She sat up, then looked at the door where she saw Stefan peering inside. 'You ok?' He asked, and she nodded and said. 'My head hurts abit... but I'm good.' She put her head against the stone wall and said. 'Where's mom?'

Stefan sighed. 'She... kinda took off.' Diana frowned. 'Why?' then guessed. 'What's dad done now?' Stefan looked down a second, then said. 'His usual self of course.' Diana groaned, then stood up, walking over to the door and putting her forehead against the cold metal bars and said quietly. 'When can I come out?'

Stefan stared at the young girl, then sighed. 'I think it's best that you stay here tonight, then look for changes in the morning.' Diana sighed too, but understood and asked. 'Can I have something to eat? I'm starve.' Stefan nodded, then said. 'What do you want?' Diana smiled and said. 'Chicken fajita would be nice. And a side of fries.' Stefan laughed, then said. 'You're wish is my command-' then turned away.

Diana suddenly remembered, then yelled after him.

'Can you get Jer down here-? I need to talk to him...'

Stefan grinned. 'Sure thing Dee.'

Diana sat back down now, then pulled the duvet around her- it was cold, or it was her immune system messed up.

* * *

Then she heard footsteps not long after coming down the steps, then. 'Dee, what have you done now?'

Diana chuckled, getting up and cracking a smile as she saw Jeremy grin through the bars, then walked over and said. 'Oh you know me, trouble follows me around.' Jeremy chuckled, then said. 'Daddy lock you up I take it?'

Diana rolled her eyes, then said. 'Yeah. Where is he anyway?' Jeremy was stumped on that, and said genuinely. 'No idea. Went with Blair somewhere.'

_With Blair-? What was going on-?_

Now she heard the bar being pulled open, then Jeremy came inside with a plate and Diana flinched. 'Jer... I don't wanna kill you.' Jeremy snorted. 'Ring remember? Just don't bite my hand of first ok?' Diana laughed, then sat back down and moved a little to the left to let him sit down next to her, then pulled the covers over them as he sat down and gave her the plate of chips, making her chuckle and say. 'Uncle Stefan not got a fajita?' Jeremy chuckled, then said. 'Nah, sorry. Chips'll have to do.'

Diana picked one up now, then bit into it, feeling her stomach growl as she swallowed. 'God that's better.' She sighed, shoving four at a time in.

Jeremy chuckled, then put an arm around her shoulder, pulling her into him and she closed her eyes. 'Nom nom Jer.' she chuckled. Jeremy laughed, then thought- How the hell was she Damons daughter-? She was way too kind...

But then they heard a creak, and the door opened to reveal a figure that made Diana gasp. 'Ewan-!'

Ewan chuckled, then said, musing actually. 'What do we have here?' Jeremy growled now, for when he saw Dianas expression, knew this guy was a vampire or worse- where was Stefan-?

But the next thing he felt was a sharp pain in his chest, then it all went dark and he heard Diana scream.

* * *

Damon and Blair reached the lock-up now, only to stop and stare. The had been a lock-up... but it was burned to the ground now, and only burnt ash remained.

Damon stared at it, then stepped forwards, staring at the mess of burnt wood- it wasn't that old. More than a few days, but less than a week.

Blair realized at the exact time Damons phone went off, and he frowned and went.

'Diana?'

'Guess again.'

Damons eyes widened, then he snarled. 'Where is she you bastard-!'

'Well... if you want to see her alive again, I suggest you give me the key piece first.'

Damon knew that the asshat wanted it... but now he was sure this vampire wanted it for another reason- reason enough to hold his daughter hostage anyway.

'Well Damon? I'm waiting.' and as if to prove a point, Damon heard Diana go. 'Oww! You bastard! You wait! I'm gonna rip- your- face- off.'

Damon chuckled, thinking fast. 'Sounds like Diana has it covered.'

Ewan chuckled, and Diana yelled out in pain now, then growled. 'Well?' Ewan now said, sounding as if he was smirking. Damon groaned, then knew he couldn't, wouldn't put Diana in danger and said out of curiosity. 'Where's my brother?' Ewan chuckled. 'Oh, around. You'll see when you get back. Noon, town square- nice and open. Come alone with the piece, or- he didn't need to finish, and hung up.

Blair saw his fathers expression, then understood-

Ewan was happening.

* * *

**Oooh, so things are taking another dark turn? Just who is Ewan... hmm... Next up soon! Thanks for all the reviews ^_^ X Nic**


	6. Whats Dead, Should Stay Dead

Diana sat on the chair, the chains binding her tightly to it. She hurt so bad...

'Stefan?' She said now with a groan to the other one tied behind her.

_'Dee are you alright?'_

Diana nodded, closing her eyes- Ewan had stabbed her a good few times, and she was still fairly much human. The wounds weren't healing that fast at all. 'W-where's Jer-?' she moaned now, closing her eyes. She heard Stefan say. 'He got locked downstairs. He's fine now.'

Diana smiled a little. 'Good...'

_'Rise and shine Sleepy and Stupid.'_

Diana looked up with a snarl now, then said at the vampire smirking at her. 'Why the hell won't leave us alone-!' Ewan chuckled, then raised a hand and tapped Dianas forehead. 'Use that noggin and think.' Diana shook her head. 'I don't know.'

Ewan chuckled now, then said teasingly. 'Didn't daddy dearest or buddy brother tell you?'

Diana didn't speak.

Ewan ran a hand through his ragged dark blonde hair now, then said. 'Well... I'm surprised! So...' he pulled up a chair and sat in front of Diana and said.

'Well... 400 years ago, a dear "relation" of mine took something from me. He always was the bigger dick of us both. Anyway- he stole a key piece from me.'

Stefan spoke now. 'What key?'

Ewan tutted. 'I'm not talking to you Steffy. Button it.' He chuckled. 'Anyway. He had this key, and he managed to lose it to one Katerina Petrova AKA Katherine Peirce. Why the hell he would put it around a humans neck, I do not know. Well, until she changed.'

Stefan realized now, then asked quietly. 'You know Klaus-?'

Ewan chuckled. 'Spoilers Stef. But yes. Katerina ran off with it on, but she never realized the true importance of it. Silly girl...'

Diana frowned now. 'Who's Katherine?' Ewan chuckled again. 'Daddy not told you the "tragic" story of how he and Stef here got changed? It sucks loving the same girl- and when she looks exactly like Miss Elena Gilbert.'

Diana didn't speak now- she'd never thought to ask Damon or Stefan on how they were changed.

Ewan continued. 'Kathy came to our own Mystic Falls, still owning it. Piece one should still be in her hands.' He chuckled. 'The second piece, which Damon has, should be in my hands in...' he checked his watch. 'Noon. Then pay a little visit to Kathy, find the last piece... and I'm out your hair.'

Stefan didn't understand- who was Ewan-? He knew Klaus, Katherine-?

'Who are you?' He growled now, but Ewan just said quietly. 'Old, Stefan. Old enough to make your head spin. Show some respect little boy.'

Stefan understood now- he was an Original.

An Original with plans and vengeance on his mind... this guy was pissed of at Klaus big time, but he wasn't running from him-?

This wasn't making one ounce of sense...

Ewan sighed, then said. 'It was a pleasure meeting you Diana. Half vampires are genuinely rare these days.' he smirked, then was gone.

Diana groaned. 'Can you break out?'

Stefan strained, but couldn't. 'No, it's too tight.' Diana sighed, then said. 'What are we-?'

_'Well maybe I can help?'_

Diana looked up now to see her mother in the doorway. She sighed in relief as she ran over, pulling the chains over their heads. 'I can't-' she growled as the last one held Stefan tightly. Diana saw her take her ring off, then pull at the chain, snapping it in half.

'Wow. You're Wonder Vamp.' Diana chuckled, realizing that when her mother took the ring off, she was a vampire.

Macy chuckled, then raised her phone to her ear.

'Damon!'

'Mace-? What-?'

'Look- Diana and Stefan are fine. New developements with the key piece. Get back now.'

'Duh (!) Where do you think I'm going? Narnia?'

'Damon...'

But he just ended the call, making Macy sigh. 'Jeremy's still locked up.'

Dianas eyes widened, then she ran downstairs, unlocking the iron door and flinging her arms around his neck, kissing him and going. 'Are you ok?'

Jeremy grinned. 'I am now.' Diana sighed, then hugged him again. 'I'm so sorry for getting you into this mess...' then kissed him again.

_'Huh. Well... isn't this Beauty and the Beast?'_

Diana broke away now, then turned to see her father, who was glaring at Jeremy. Diana sighed, then couldn't help herself as she walked over to him and hugged her father, closing her eyes on his shoulder.

Jeremy sighed, then walked out the room before Damon sunk his fangs in him for dating his daughter.

_'So... Stefan filled me in. Key piece huh?'_

Diana nodded, then said. 'He said he was related to Klaus... whoever that is.'

Damons eyes widened. 'Klaus-? No way... no freaking-' then he realized. 'We are screwed if he is who I think he is.'

Diana frowned and said, 'Who?' Damon groaned. 'He sounds like.. Son of a bitch!'

He vanished now, and Diana frowned. What was Damon getting at-?

He never told them mind, and when they set up an ambush for Ewan, he never showed- one step ahead.

* * *

Diana was sat in the Grill now, drink in one hand, other tapping the table.

'Hey Dee.'

She looked up to see Caroline, who sighed and hugged her. 'Elena told me everything you poor-'

_'Anyone sitting here?'_

Caroline looked around now, then smiled slowly. 'Uh, nope. Just me and Dee!'

Blair chuckled, then sat down, staring at the pretty blonde girl. Well, vampire he could be sure of. Blair chuckled now, then said, holding out a hand. 'Blair Wolfe.'

Caroline realized now as she looked at the resemblance between him and Diana- her brother. 'Enchanted to meet you-?' he said, raising her hand to his lips. Caroline smiled. 'I'm Caroline.' Blair chuckled, then kissed her hand. 'Enchanted Caroline.'

Diana rolled her eyes now, then kicked him under the table, and he took the hint and left, smiling once at Caroline.

'Caroline...' Diana started, but she just said in amazement. 'That's Damons _son-? _Oh my gosh is he _hot!'_

Diana rolled her eyes now.

Great (!)

* * *

Macy walked into the living room now, switching the lights off as she went upstairs to bed. She stood in front of the mirror, tying her hair up when she glanced at her reflection and gasped, spinning around.

_'Damon! Get out now!'_

Damon just stood there, then said quietly, taking Macy aback. 'You were right.' Macy frowned now. 'About what-?' Damon sighed, then said in a low voice. 'It hurts... ok-? I thought I could bury these emotions away...' he raised a hand to her cheek and said sincerly. 'I _can't._' Macy raised a hand and put it over his. 'Damon... you know I- I love you... but I ju-' but Damon stopped her in her tracks and kissed her.

Macy put her arms around his neck, kissing him back, then he said quietly. 'For now, I thought "screw listening to me head, and give my heart a shot for once'" Macy smiled, then said softly. 'Breaking the barrier huh?'

Damon chuckled, then pushed her onto the bed, saying. 'Call me cute or something once more, and I may have to tell you off.'

Macy laughed, then put her arms around him, again. 'I'm not scared of you ya know?' Damon raised an eyebrow, then kissed her neck going. 'We're going to have to change that-'

_'If you're thinking of biting me, don't bother, because I'll bite you back.'_

_'Ooh, tempting (!)'_

Macy sighed now, a hand in his hair, marveling at how deep and dark his eyes were. 'Stay with me tonight? I'm...' she sighed again. 'I'm scared.'

Damon chuckled now, then traced a hand down her face and said. 'Scared of a vampire reject? Wow Mace.' Macy sighed, then pulled him into her chest, closing her eyes and feeling his arms tighten protectively around her and she smiled a little as she nodded off.

* * *

Katherine was leaning against the side of her prison, eyes closed when she heard the footsteps. She opened her eyes now, then turned her head to the entrance and chuckled a little under her breath. 'Ewan. It's been a while.'

Ewan chuckled, his eyes on the trapped vampire, whose eyes were narrowed at him in hate.

_'Hello Kathy.'_

Katherine chuckled, then said. 'You always had to come, hmm? I'm starting to think you just like following me.' Ewan laughed now, then said. 'Your charms may work on the Salvatores- or once did... but I know better now. You can't fool me.' Katherine smirked. 'Where's your baddass brother?'

Ewan raised an eyebrow, then smirked too. 'Oh he's coming soon enough. Don't you worry. I'll make sure I leave him the pleasure. of dealing with you.' Katherine glared now, then said. 'I'll give you the key piece if you _get me out of here!'_

Ewan walked forwards now into the tomb, making Katherine back off with another glare and a hiss- how was he doing that-?

'It would be unwise to annoy Elijah... and Kathy, Kathy, Kathy... I remember meeting you at that ball... So very long ago, remember? You were human then. So charming and elegant... until Klaus spilled the beans and you ran... I know nohing of his plans, and quite frankly, don't care. I'm not loyal to him...' he chuckled, then raised a hand to her cheek and said. 'And I remember where we were before my brother butted in-' he kissed her for a moment, tracing her jawline, then whispered. 'And finally, this- Petrova whore.'

Katherine snarled now, but he was already outside, watching her with a chuckle. 'Where's the key piece?'

'You really want to know?'

'That would be helpful.'

_'Go to hell.'_

Ewan chuckled, then said, 'I wasn't giving you a choice.' stepping forwards and grabbing her face in his hands, staring into her eyes. 'Where's the key piece?'

_'It's hidden in the woods, the old Lockwood place. Under the porch ruins.'_

She snapped back to her senses and realized as he vanished.

If he found both pieces... even she wasn't safe inside the tomb.

* * *

**So-! Ewan is Klauses brother? Thats a new one lmao! Seems like they don't get on overtly well- and Ewan still has tricks up his sleeve. He knows nothing of the curse-? Well, about his brother breaking it really... Hm... next up soon! Reviews very much loved! Guy who plays Klaus- Joseph Morgan, isn't that bad looking actually lmao! I dont know about you all, but I was expecting an oldish guy lmao! Glad o see they kept the "white ash wood" from the books in the show! Thanks! X Nic**


	7. Only Skin Deep

When Diana woke up, she found Blair next to her, snoring loudly. She chuckled- he was such a softie at times... when he wasn't acting the baddass brother.

She got up now, then realized her jeans were in her mothers room. Diana sighed, then quietly opened the door, and stopped dead- the last thing she had expected to find was both her parents in bed together.

Diana rolled her eyes, then grabbed her jeans and got out before she saw anything else.

Blair was sat up in the bed now, his eyes heavy and tired. 'Hey- sofa was crap, so I claim the bed.' He grinned at her. Diana rolled her eyes. 'If you weren't my brother, I'd have kicked you out. Or you can join mom and dad in there-' she nodded next door. Now he rolled his eyes, then Blair chuckled, got up, pulling his shirt on and rumpling up his hair. 'Well... I got business to attend to. Laters sis-'

He was gone.

Diana sighed now, then put a brush to her hair.

* * *

Not too long after, she heard the door go, and frowned. Diana walked downstairs, then saw with a smile who it was and opened it, going. 'Hey Jer.' He chuckled, then said. 'It's a free day today. I wondered if you wanted to go down to the lake or something.'

Diana smiled. 'I'd like that alot-' then she looked upwards and said. 'I gotta clean up and everything first, but I'll meet you at the Grill at two?' Jeremy nodded, then lent forwards, kissing her for a moment. 'See you later.' He said, turning away.

Diana chuckled now, then closed the door, turning around and almost jumping out her skin as a tired eyed Damon stood before her and she groaned. 'Dad... I don't wanna see you walking around in shorts!' Damon shrugged, running a hand through his hair, then said as he turned away.

'Bite me (!)'

Diana sighed. 'No ta, might catch something.'

When Damon went back into Macys room, she was awake and said as he got back in beside her. 'You know Diana came in?' Damon chuckled. 'Of course.' then pulled her into his arms and kissed her cheek.

Macy chuckled. 'You can be so sweet when you want to.' Damon chuckled. 'Yes I can. If I'm in a good mood.' Macy laughed. 'And now?' Damon grinned, then kissed her neck.

_'Caught me there .'_

_

* * *

_

Diana was now sat in the Grill, waiting for Jeremy. She sighed into her glass of Coke- all this business with Ewan... it was hurting her head. But now, as a result, her parents were back together, Blair had calmed down and turned into a brother.

_'Hey! Diana!'_

Diana looked up now, then felt herself smiling. 'Hey Ty. It's been a while.' He chuckled, then said. 'Where have you been?' Diana chuckled. 'Oh, family issues... my dad's such a dick sometimes.'

Tyler sat opposite now, then sighed. 'Yeah... know how you feel there.'

Diana sighed too, then raised her glass. 'Your father's not a vampire.'

Tyler froze now, then said, eyes widenening. 'I thought you were just a-?' Diana chuckled. 'I'm half and half- mom screwed a vampire; hello me and Blair.' Tyler frowned, then said carefully. 'Who is-?'

Diana raised an eyebrow. 'Biggest vampire dick around here?'

Tyler shook his head. 'Not... Damon Salvatore-?'

Diana chuckled. 'Hi.' Tyler shook his head now, unable to believe it. 'Damon's your... father-? But he's a-?' Diana nodded, then sighed, setting her glass down.

'Its hard, Ty... all this...' Diana had tears in her eyes now, and Tyler said in a low comforting voice. 'Hey- what's wrong?' Diana shook her head, then got up, walking out. Tyler sat there a moment, then got up, heading after her.

_'Dee, stop.'_

_'Leave me alone!'_

Tyler grabbed her arm now, and she turned with a snarl, fangs out. 'Don't ever do that again.' she warned him, then leaned against the wall, closing her eyes. 'I'm scared Ty. Ok? Happy now you bastard?' Tyler sighed now, feeling much calmer than he usually would be in a situation with a vampire. But Diana was... different.

Tyler put his hands on her shoulder now, then said quietly. 'And I never thanked you, did I?' Diana opened her eyes now, then rolled them. 'I didn't have a choice duh (!)' Tyler cocked his head now, then lent forwards and kissed her for a moment. Diana shook her head. 'Don't... just, don't.' but then put an arm around his neck and kissed him back.

It was only when Diana opened her eyes and gasped when she realized Jeremy had seen it all, now shaking his head with hate in his eyes, then turned away.

Diana snarled and pushed Tyler off, going. 'What the hell-! I don't love you Ty!' then ran after Jeremy, but he was already gone.

* * *

Diana was now sat back in the bar, staring into her glass of WKD.

_'What's up with you?'_

She didn't look up as her father sat down next to her, and she said in a low voice. 'Oh, just snogged a werewolf, blew of my boyfriend who I do actually love off... nothing really.'

Damon chuckled now, then drained his Scotch before getting up and putting an arm around her shoulders for a second and said in a low voice.

_'Welcome the the world of having Salvatore blood. Let's just hope history doesn't repeat itself.'_

Then he left.

Diana sighed, then got up too, heading off towards Elenas house.

* * *

As Diana reached the house and knocked, Elena answered and sighed, folding her arms. 'I heard.' Diana sighed. 'It was just...' she groaned and shook her head. Elena sighed and let her in, going. 'He's in his room.' Diana nodded, then trod up the stairs, then knocked on his door, walking in straight after.

Jeremy scoffed. 'Yo have a lot of nerve.' Diana had red tinged tears in her eyes now. 'Jer... I didn't mean it... it was-'

_'Spur of the moment? I saw it all Diana.'_

Diana shook her head, staring at him sat on the bed. 'I love you Jer. Not Tyler, not anyone else. He misunderstood...' Jeremy looked at her tear stricken face, then sighed. 'Dee... me and Ty- we have a history on this girl ok? It started to get... dangerous. I can't go through that again ok?'

Diana sighed now, then sat next to him on the bed, going softly. 'I'm sorry...' Jeremy sighed, but knew he couldn't stay angry at her forever and lent forwards, wiping away her tears, then kissed her.

Elena sat down now next to Stefan downstairs and said with a sigh.

_'Diana's taking after her father alright.'_

_

* * *

_

Blair sat alone in the Grill now, nearing nine in the evening.

_'Blair right?'_

He looked up and gave one of his most charming smiles. 'Caroline. What a pleasure this is.' She grinned, then sat down next to him and said, sounding a tad drunk. 'You looked kinda alone.' Blair chuckled and raised his glass, then looked around. 'Where's the rest of your little crew?'

Caroline waved a hand. 'Meh, everyones out with their guys.'

Blair raised an eyebrow. 'And where's yours?' Caroline sighed. 'I kinda dated this guy, like a month ago... but it got so complicated-' she took Blairs drink now, draining it in one, then said with a hiccup. 'I thought a hot guy like you would have a girl anyway?'

Blair chuckled now, then said with a lighthearted smile. 'I think you've had enough to drink anyway.'

Caroline scowled. 'No I haven't!' Blair chuckled, then got up, pulling her up too. 'Vampires can get drunk Blondie- I know for sure.' Caroline laughed, then let Blair walk her home.

'You know?' Caroline said now as she unlocked her front door. ' You're really hot... and I'm going to kiss you like it or not.' Blair raised an eyebrow as she put her arms around his neck and kissed him. Blairs eyebrow rose further now, then she let him go and pulled him inside.

Blair looked around behind him, then shrugged, following her inside.

Whoever said hottie blonde vampire chicks was of the cute list-?

* * *

Diana woke up with a yawn, running her hand through her hair, then chuckled a little as she felt an arm around her waist. 'We're gonna be in so much trouble.' she chuckled. Jeremy laughed. 'Well, I will be when your father finds out.'

Diana sighed.

_'Oh he knows... bitter wear a scarf or something, because your necks on the line'_

_

* * *

_

Blair, on the other side of town, woke up to find himself in bed with a pretty blonde chick. Oh yeah. Caroline. Make that pretty little vampire chick.

He got up now, heading to the bathroom.

As he came out, he heard a scream, and turned with wide eyes to face a woman with Carolines features, then realized it was her mother, the sheriff... and he was currently wearing just his shorts.

'Oh, err... hi-?' He chuckled, but she just shook her head, eyes wide, then yelled. _'Out now! And if I ever catch you-!'_

Blair didn't need telling twice as he dodged into Carolines room, grabbing his clothes and leaving swiftly before she pulled her gun out on him.

Great (!)

No wonder his father had such bad luck with chicks- he had inherited the same trait...

* * *

**So! Bit of emotional drama in this chapter! Hell can those kids get into trouble lmao! Seems like Damons traits have passed onto his kids for sure- let's hope the Tyler edge doesn't come back to bite Dee in the ass- or, in Blairs sake, a bullet. Next up soon! Reviews loved! X Nic**


	8. The Dark Side Of The Moon

The next day at school, Diana was sat in Alarics history lesson, eyes drooping. He raised an eyebrow at her, but she winked and he rolled his eyes- Damons daughter alright.

At lunch, Caroline went up to Diana and asked. 'Where's... Blair-?' Diana frowned, sitting up against the tree with Jeremy. 'Why?' She asked now. Caroline just said. 'Uhh... nothing. What's his number?'

Diana smirked now, then said teasingly. 'Did something happen between you two?' Caroline said. 'No!' A bit too quickly to be plausible, and she sighed. 'I may have... slept with him.' Diana sighed, then said. 'Have fun (!)'

Caroline rolled her eyes, then Diana wrote the number down on a scrap piece of paper and gave it her.

* * *

Blair was walking through the woods now, then heard something and stopped dead. He frowned, then turned towards the deeper part of the woods. He followed the sound, then ended up at a sudden drop, stairs leading down. He went down them, then, his senses primed, he frowned at what he saw.

'Elena-?'

"Elena" looked so bad, a short black dress on with her hair matted, eyes hungry. But-? Blair knew it now; this wasn't Elena, but... someone who looked exactly like her. Then remembered what his father had said about "the bitch from hell"

'Are you Katherine?'

She cocked her head, then frowned. 'You're familiar... have we met?' Blair scowled, then said. 'You changed Damon?' Katherine froze now, then her head straightened up, then she laughed incredulously. 'No way...'

Blair folded his arms, remembering Damon tell him she couldn't get out. He was safe.

Katherine chuckled now. 'Are you by any chance related to one Damon Salvatore?' Blair snorted. 'Why would you think that?' She smirked. 'You act like him. And your eyes... almost exactly the same. Vamparic blood runs in your veins, but so does human blood. Damon's been a very bad boy.'

Blair laughed. 'Tell that about my sister, not me.'

Katherine raised an eyebrow once more. 'He has a daughter too? A very busy boy then.' Now she chuckled and tilted her head. 'I've never met one of you before. I'm intrigued. Just who are you?' Blair stared at the ancient vampire, but still said. 'My name's Blair.' Katherine chuckled, then said in an intoxicating voice.

_'Well Blair. When I'm out of here, you both are on my list to kill.'_

Blair scoffed, then said. 'Dream on bitch.' then turned away.

'I know about Ewan! What he's planning!' She called after him. Blair ignored her.

Katherine watched him go with still curious eyes- she hadn't lied when she said she had never met a half vampire before.

Blair yawned now, then his phone went off, and he took it out, then promptly dropped it. But as he stood up, something got stabbed into his neck and felt something like fire going through him. Vervain. The only vamparic thing that affected him. He felt himself collapse onto the ground and everything went hazy.

* * *

Damon was sat with Macy at her house, legs up on her lap when his mobile went. He looked at the number, then rolled his eyes and answered it.

'What Blair? Having a bit of R&R here.'

'Oh, Blair's unavailable at the moment, but I'm sure if you leave him a message, he'll get it when he wakes up.'

Damon sat up now, shocking Macy by his volatile expression. 'Where is he Ewan.' he snarled.

'I was very surprised that vervain worked on him. I put some in Dianas coke the other day. Nothing. But Blair here is more elusive. I'm sure Katherine was... intrigued by meeting your son.'

Damon growled again now, then said. 'What the hell is your problem? Klaus bigger and better than little brother Ewan?'

That hit a nerve, he could tell as Ewan hissed. 'Bring me the other key piece, or he dies. No tricks this time. I will rip his heart out in front of dear little Macy. The Grill, seven tonight, nice and crowded. Bring the piece, or your son dies.'

The call ended, and Damon hissed. 'Now I'm getting _really _pissed of by that little shit!'

Macy got the gist, then said quietly. 'He has Blair?' Damon nodded, then stood up, going. 'We need a plan. Like now.'

But there was one place he was going to first.

* * *

Katherine chuckled as she sensed the very person she was expecting sooner or later. 'Damon. What a pleasure. Your son has your looks.'

Damon snarled now, then said. 'Who's Ewan. Tell me now.'

Katherine raised an eyebrow. 'Someone's touchy. What's it like being a father Damon? Love hurts, doesn't it? But you knew that already.' Damon didn't speak now, then turned away, and Katherine chuckled. 'Ewan is Klauss' brother. Younger brother to be exact.'

Damon turned now, not trusting the bitch one bit. 'Oh?'

Katherine chuckled, then said. 'Brothers eh? Always fighting. Little brother jealous of big brother.'

Damon frowned now. 'Ewans jealous of Klaus?' Katherine cocked her head and said in a low voice. 'Sibling rivalry. You should know what that means Mr Salvatore.' Damon ignored the cows remarks, thinking- so, if she was telling the truth, Ewan was jealous of Klaus. It made sense; Klaus, the most feared and hated of the Originals... and Ewan, the little brother being burned by his brothers reputation, trying to make one for himself.

Damon now asked. 'What about these key pieces? What does he want with them?' Katherine smirked now, then leaned forwards and said with a laugh.

_'You're all going to die.'_

_

* * *

_

**So, the plot grows deeper! Blairs in trouble now! And these key pieces... hmm... next up soon! Reviews loved! X Nicola**


	9. The Currency Of Love

Damon was tuning the key piece in his hands now, wondering- what the hell was it for-? This bastard Ewan wanted it bad enough... maybe Elijah knew...

But like hell he was going to ask that bastard. The dagger and ash was still waiting to be stuck into his worthless, annoying heart.

Macy sat down next to him now and sighed, taking the piece from him. 'What do we do?' Damon groaned, taking it back. 'I'm outta ideas. Guy's an Original yeah? Well...' he got up and walked over to the table and pulled the dagger out, showing her. 'Well this baby can kill him.'

She got up now, then looked at the ash. 'What's that?' Damon picked it up and shook it a little. 'Dip the dagger in, spear an Original and Bob's you uncle and Stefan's your aunt.' Macy chuckled, then took the ash and said quietly. 'How does it work?' Damon sighed, putting them away again. 'Some vampire mojo no doubt. I'm going to barbecue myself an Elijah and Ewan and put them on a bun and give it to Klaus.'

Macy chuckled. 'So delightfully vivid.' Damon chuckled. 'Vervain for lettuce and blood for ketchup?' Macy groaned now, closing her eyes. 'You're putting me off dinner.' Damon grinned, then took her hands and said, eyes sincere. 'I'll get him back yeah? Blair's strong... stronger than me anyway.'

He sighed now- but it was true.

But there was a problem now- something he'd not told Macy. He was going to kill Elijah tonight...

But which came first? Saving Blair or killing Elijah?

* * *

Blair was sat in his chair now, hardly able to move from the chains and vervain still in his systems. He groaned, then heard a chuckle. 'My my Blair. Doesn't this look familiar?'

He looked up now and saw Ewan and chuckled. 'Bite me freak.'

'Hmm... no thank you.'

But Ewan walked to a table and picked up the other key piece and said. 'I strongly suspect your father won't appear tonight. But you never know- I've been surprised before.'

Suddenly, his phone went off, and he chuckled. 'Daddy dearest.' then turned away, going.

'What now?'

'Change of plan- I'm rather busy tonight. You know; killing another Original. But five sounds good.'

'I don't work to your schedule, you work to mine.'

'Ok, then I'll just destroy the piece.'

'And Blair dies.'

'Oh yeah?'

'Yes. Which Original, just out of curiosity?'

'Oh? Don't you know who's in town?'

Ewan didn't answer, and Damon said teasingly. 'It's your buddy Elijah! Or, will be when I'm done with him.'

Damon heard a growl now, then Ewan spat out. 'Elijah?' Damon went. 'Is there an echo?'

Ewan chuckled. 'Fine. Five, Be there.'

The call ended.

Damon chuckled. 'Seems like Elly doesn't have that many fans at all. Another one that wants him dead.' he turned to Macy and grinned.

'Meet Ewan, rile him abit while Diana gets Blair out-, or kill him preferably- which, Bonnie can do the honors of finding my errant sons location. Dinner party with Elijah, kill him. Nice day plan.'

Macy gaped. 'What the-?' Damon chuckled, then said while he turned away.

'Today is gonna be one great party.'

Diana stared at her father.

'Let me get this straight- you keep Ewan where he is while I get Blair out? What the hell! There's so much that could go wrong! Do you even have a plan-?'

Damon rolled his eyes, then waved a hand. 'I'm... working on it.'

Diana scoffed. 'How are you even gonna get his location?' Damon raised his phone now and grinned. 'Help.' Diana sighed, then head him say. 'Bonnie, hi- need some help here; turn on the mojo and find Blair for me would you?' 'Uhhuh...' 'Yes, now. Today. This second. Need something of his? Poof to Macys and steal some of his pants.'

He ended the call and grinned. 'Sorted.' then got up.

Diana was having a bad feeling about this plan... it had so many holes.

* * *

Diana was sat with Bonnie now, her eyes closed. Diana wanted to talk, but Bonnie had warned not to interrupted. So she didn't.

When it was over, her eyes were unfocused and she was panting. 'That was... much easier than before.' she said, then told Diana. 'Some place on the outskirts of the old Fell place.' Diana nodded, then got up. 'Thank you.' then she was gone.

* * *

Damon sat at the bar now, waiting for the pain to arrive when a glass of Scotch was slid in front or him and he chuckled. 'Good afternoon Ewan.' Ewan chuckled, then raised his glass and touched Damons. 'Same to you.'

Damon chuckled, then set the glass down and said in a normal voice. 'I'm gonna kill you.' Ewan chuckled, taking a sip and going in a curious voice. 'And how are you going to do that Mr Salvatore?' Damon looked thoughtful, then raised his own glass. 'It's a work in progress.'

Ewan chuckled again, then pulled something out of his pocket and set it on the surface- Damon saw it was the other key piece and chuckled. 'I could just take it right now.' Ewan chuckled again, then took his hand away. 'Go for it. But if you think you're buying time for Diana to get Blair out, it's worthless. Blair is worthless to me...' he grinned. 'It's Dee I want.'

Damon frowned, then snarled a little. 'Oh yeah? What for? Wannabe Gayward Cullen.'

Ewan set his glass down and picked up the piece and chuckled. 'You know? It was so different, back in my day- vampires took care of each other; it was forbidden to kill another...' he drained his glass and nodded at Damon. 'Good luck killing Elijah. I have a feeling we won't meet again after this.'

He nodded. 'Goodbye Damon.'

Damon just glared after him, then hoped silently that Diana had done it.

Luckily for him- she had.

* * *

Blair was laid out on the sofa, eyes closed. Diana sighed- the place had been... way to easy to get into. It was like Ewan didn't mind her taking him...

Damon came in now and sighed. 'The prodigal son returns.' Blair opened his eyes now as his father offered him a glass of blood and tipped it back in one go, growling to himself. 'Where's Ewan? I'm gonna rip his face off!' Damon chuckled then said, arms folded. 'Enough for today...' he grinned and turned, picking up the blade and went, waving it a little. 'I've an Original to kill, so toddle of home and I'll see you tomorrow.'

Diana raised an eyebrow and snorted, looking at Blair, who nodded and stood up. 'I'm good...' then sighed, running a hand through his hair as he walked off. Damon looked at Diana as she sighed. 'What a day...' Damon nodded, then sighed. 'Agreed.'

As Diana walked away, she added. 'Oh, by the way... it's our 18th birthday today.'

Damon just watched her as she walked off, suddenly feeling a little guilty.

What a birthday present they'd had (!)

* * *

Later that night, Diana helped Blair up to her room and shoved him onto the bed, pulling the covers over him and he frowned. 'What about you?' Diana waved a hand and said. 'Moms headed of to Damon, and I doubt she'll be back.' Blair sighed now, then said quietly.

'Don't tell Damon... but he's ok. I like him.'

Diana chuckled. 'Look whose going soft?' Blair rolled his eyes and turned over as Diana turned the lights out.

* * *

Damon had just gotten back from his "eventful Original killing" night when there was a knock on the door, he opened it and found himself smiling at Macy. She sighed and put her arms around him. Damon stroked the back of her head for a moment, then asked. 'Hey- why the long face?' Macy chuckled. 'Blairs back safe and sound... and I just needed a hug.'

Damon chuckled. 'Dangerous place for a hug.' Macy chuckled too, then put her arms around him and kissed him, a hand in his hair as he closed the door and kissed her back.

Macy kissed his neck as he pulled her onto the sofa, kissing her shoulder.

_'Well well... look who it is? Macy I presume?'_

The pair looked up in shock and said at the same time.

'Elena?'

'Katherine-?'

Macy was in shock now to find Elena- Katherine... whoever just walking around with a towel on, then realized what Damon had said- Katherine was the one who turned him... then the whole story of...

She scowled and sat up, glaring at her. 'Katherine eh?' Katherine chuckled. 'Damons new little toy huh?' Macy scoffed and said smugly. 'At least I didn't have to compel him into loving me.'

Katherine chuckled now, running a hand through her wet hair. 'We're gonna have so much fun Macy... especially Blair and- Diana was it-?'

Damon got up and grabbed her arm, dragging her out the room and hissing. 'How did you get out!' Katherine laughed and said, rearranging the towel. 'What's wrong Damon? Scared I'll tell Macy some home truths?' Damon growled. 'You leave her alone. Diana and Blair too.'

Katherine chuckled, then said into his ear. 'I'm gonna have so much fun. I don't need to kill them. Yet.' then she walked off upstiars and he heard the bathroom door shut.

Damon ran a hand through his hair now- the bitch had lied, hadn't she-? Killing Elijah... it made the compulsion ware off... and even if she kept her word on staying, protecting Elena from Klaus...

Katherine being out was bad news in the extreme...

And when he saw Macys expression in the living room, he sighed-

It was going to be a long night...

* * *

**So Elijah is dead eh? I was actually kinda sad to see him go:( he was a good character. But one thing- even if they trap Klaus, the blade's in Elijah. So unless Damon can pull one outta thin air, it's likely Elijah will be back. Unless there was more than one blade. Knowing me, I probably missed it on the TV lmao! And Katherine out... hmm... should be mindgames and crap no doubt. Anyhoo, new episode tonight over lmao, next chapter up soon! Reviews much loved! **


	10. Keys And Curses

Macy found out the next morning when she woke up in Damons arms, that she was feeling a tad jealous of this Katherine. He'd assured her that they were more over than Justin Bieber ever becoming a guy. Damon told her to relax and he went downstairs to find Katherine, who was no doubt hanging around, hoping to stir up trouble.

But when he went down, she wasn't there. Damon stood in front of the dying fire, staring at the amber glow that was left of it before turning back and finding Macy before him.

Damon blinked now, then said in surprise. 'How the hell did you do that?' Macy held up her ring, which wasn't on her finger and he realized- she was a vampire without it on. He chuckled, then took it, staring at the indentations before she tried to take it back, but he went. 'Ah-ah, not so fast. Just what can you do?'

Macy raised an eyebrow, then put her arms around his neck and said. 'I could bite the crap outta you.' Damon smirked now, then said. 'Oh really?' then he kissed her neck, hands at her waist.

Macy sighed now, then went. 'No, someone'll burst in soon enough.' the took her ring back and put it on- Damon watched her fangs recede and vanish. He rolled his eyes, then said. 'Live a little yeah?' Macy snorted, then let him go. 'Says you.'

'Well I'm just this extremely sexy guy you can't keep your hands off.'

''You seriously milked that.'

'Oh yeah?'

'Bite me (!)'

'Maybe later sweetie.'

Macy raised an eyebrow, then smirked. 'Dream on.' Damon grinned, then kissed her again.

* * *

Blair woke up with a slight headache, but otherwise completely fine. He got up, then went downstairs- Macy wasn't back yet, and he doubted she would be for a good while. Freaking Damon...

Heard voices now, then saw Diana with her head on Jeremys shoulder in the living room. 'Hey.' Diana said as he walked bare chested into the room and he smirked at Jeremy. 'Bet I've got a better body than you.'

Diana rolled her eyes, then said to him. 'Out. And stop being so annoying for once!'

Blair chuckled and grabbed his dark blue shirt, pulling it on and pulled his black boots on, heading out with his hair still wild. Then again, it was always wild.

* * *

He went to the Grill now, sat alone at the bar when he heard a chuckle, then turned to his left to see Elena, but-? Then he realized and she put a hand on his arm and said. 'I'm not going to try anything.'

Blair smirked, then raised his glass. 'Katherine. And just how did bitchy you get out?' She shrugged, then took his glass and finished it. 'Oh, your daddy can be fooled quite easily. I should know.'

He glared now, then asked. 'Why are you still here?' She set the glass down and said. 'Because I said I'd protect Elena ok? I'm sure you've heard of Klaus and the Sun and Moon curse?' He nodded, then said quietly. 'I don't trust you. What if you're in league with Ewan?'

She snorted now, then said with a laugh. 'Ewan? He can go to hell.' then she frowned at him and said. 'Half human, half vampire... curious... your mother, Macy, should never have been able to carry a half child... let alone two. There have been cases before...' Blair raised an eyebrow, and she added. 'The mothers die in childbirth... so does the child... usually.'

Blair listened quietly, then said with a glare. 'Oh? And why would you share that with me?' Katherine chuckled, then stood up. 'You're interesting Blair. That's why.' Blair now asked. 'Do you know what they key pieces make?' She chuckled, but didn't answer, then she walked off and out the door.

_'Man have we got some crap to sort.'_

He looked up now to see his father, then he said. 'Your ex just came by.' Damon groaned and said. 'We can't trust her! She says she'll "help" but yeah right.'

Blair nodded and said. 'Agreed. She knows something about the pieces. I'm sure.' Damon nodded. 'I think she knows more than she's letting onto anyway.'

Blair was silent, then said quietly. 'I'll get it out of her. She kind of listens to me.' Damon chuckled and said. 'Yeah. Because you're my bratty son.' Blair didn't laugh, but was thinking.

Maybe he could weasel it out of her.

* * *

Jeremy listened in silence as Diana told him of their situation, then frowned. 'That key piece... could you show it me?' Diana shook her head. 'Damon has it.' Jeremy sighed, then said. 'I think... I might know what you're on about.'

Diana frowned, but let him take her hand and out the door.

She sat on his bed now as he went through a draw, then threw her some battered diaries. Diana frowned and looked at them. 'What are these?' Jeremy sat back down now, then said. 'The Gilbert journals. Jonathan Gilbert invented these... weapons against vampires, and he put them down as drawings in here- at least, some. Most of the journals are still missing.'

Diana frowned and said. 'You think this might be-?'

He nodded.

* * *

For about an hour, they scoured the journals, but found nothing.

_'What are you guys doing?'_

Elena come in now, frowning at the open diaries. Diana held one up. 'The key piece. It might be an invention or something. But-' Jeremy spoke. 'It's not in any of these.'

Elena folded her arms and said. 'Well, there were more at the-'

Jeremy looked up. 'More?' Elena nodded, then said. 'Yeah, I bought them back. They're at Stefans.' Diana stood up now, then said with a grin. 'Thanks Elena.' then walked out. Jeremy stared at his sister, then he sighed and asked. 'You are ok right? With me and Diana?' She sighed too, then said. 'Yes. For Damons daughter, she seems... much more sensible anyway.' Jeremy chuckled, 'Thanks.' then followed her.

Jeremy read the diary in silence now- Stefans past was... dark. If it wasn't for that ring, Jonathan Gilbert would have been dead like the other founding famailies. Honoria Fell... loads were murdered.

'Stefan sounded worse than your daddy dearest when he was changed.' He said quietly, and Diana took the book, but then a voice said. 'Yes, I was.'

Stefan came around now, followed by Elena and took the diary, sitting down and turning the page over. 'I was a monster back then. It was only because of a friend- a very good friend called Lexi that set me on the straight really.'

Diana smiled. 'I'd like to tell her thanks then.' Stefan was quiet for a second, then said. 'She's dead... Damon killed her.'

Her smile faded, and then she frowned at the page she was looking at. 'Hey- I found it!' she said, and the other two huddled around as she went to read aloud, but Damons voice came in now, followed by Blairs, and she called. 'Throw us the piece here a moment.' Damon frowned, but then reached into his pocket and threw it her. She compared it to the one in the picture and said. 'Yes, it's the same.'

Damon walked over and picked it up now as Diana started reading aloud.

"Of all the inventions, the first one was the most feared- the Originals set about controlling the vampires, seeing to that the rules were never broken and upheld-"

Stefan nodded and said. 'Like Elijah said- it was forbidden to kill another vampire.

Diana continued reading, then said in a hollow voice. 'This is more than a weapon... it's control. Exactly that. Put the pieces together, and...'

Damon raised an eyebrow and said. 'What?'

Diana chewed her lip, then said. 'The Originals used it... to control vampires they wanted to kill without others finding out the primary rule had been broken.'

Damon frowned, then said. 'How does it work?' Diana shook her head, turning the page over with a frown. 'He never found it... so he made his own version. One that would incapacitate any nearby vampire.'

Stefan nodded. 'Yes, we know of that one. What's the difference between the two?' Diana sighed. 'The smaller, copied one only incapacitated... the original one kills if the one holding it wishes to... '

Damon snorted now. 'So basically, it's an Originals lazy killing device?' Diana nodded, then grimaced. 'It was made by Originals, for Originals... but only selected ones.' She groaned. 'Ewan must be one of them, or it won't work for him... there's three pieces to it, but the last one doesn't conn-' But now she froze as the dawning realization of the words on the page made sense-

'I'm the last part.' she realized.

No wonder halfs were so elusive... they'd all been killed off...

Ewan didn't want Blair- he wanted her.

A pure bloodied half vampire.

The last key.

* * *

**Ooh, developements! Not a nice sounding device at all lmao! Next up soon! Reviews much loved:D**


	11. Keep Your Secrets Safe

Later that day, things were quieter, but the sense of controlled panic was set deep into Dianas thoughts.

So she was a key for an Originals toy-? Great... just great...

She was sat on her living room sofa, Jeremy had his head on her lap, staring up at her face, then frowned. 'You look really troubled.' Diana chuckled now, playing with his hair and said quietly. 'I'm good.' Jeremy smiled a little, then went to kiss her, but the annoyed words of Damon said. 'Tonsil tennis later.'

Diana sighed, then looked up to see her father with an eyebrow raised, then she said with a pout. 'Perving on us now? My, my... desperate!

Damon rolled his eyes, then walked into the kitchen where he could hear Macy washing up. He walked, silent as a ghost up behind her, a smirk on his face as he went to grab her and make her jump, but he didn't expect her to turn faster than he could and slam him down onto the table, a smirk on her own face.

'Better luck next time Sweetie.' she said, then removed her hand, and Damon noticed the ring on the side so it didn't get wet during the washing up process.

He pouted down, still lying there. 'It's not fair!' he said in annoyance, and then sat up. Macy scoffed and threw the wet tea towel at him, hitting Damon in the face. He chucked it back over now, hitting her in the chest and snorted. 'Was that wise? Like, really?'

Macy smirked, cocking her head and said. 'What are you gonna do about it boy?'

_'Boy? I'm like 170. I'm not a child.'_

_'You act like one.'_

_

* * *

_

Diana rolled her eyes at her parents talk- hell it was so different. Her mom had changed... so much since she and Damon had gotten back together. She was more fun and outgoing.

So maybe Damon had made a positive influence in their lives-?

Hell... they were all vampires now.

Family of blood (!)

* * *

Blair was walking back from the Grill when her heard something and stopped dead, turning around and raising an eyebrow. 'Oh Kathy Kathy Kathy? Come out wherever you are bitch.'

He heard a laugh, then turned to the front and snorted at Katherine, who was stood before him with her arms folded. 'Very good hearing for a crossover.' She said, tilting her head, then Blair asked.

'You knew, didn't you? About the key pieces and Diana?'

Katherine chuckled, then said. 'Like I said- half vampires usually die at birth; the mother too. They're rare. Rarer than you can imagine.'

Blair frowned. 'Then why did we survive?' Katherine shrugged, then said in an unconcerned voice. 'Your mother must be unique. Or it's Damon. How do I know? I can't exactly procreate can I?' Blair raised an eyebrow, then said. 'What about us then? Me and Diana? Can we have kids?'

Katherine shrugged again. 'Probably. Your human side is more developed than Dianas. So... yep.'

Blair raised an eyebrow- he was extraordinarily good at spotting liars. Probably a half vampire thing... and Katherine was telling the truth.

Why?

He voiced this to Katherine, who just tilted her head again and said, brows furrowed. 'You're a curious creature Blair... even without your fathers blood. It'll be interesting to know your capabilities. Bye Blair.'

Blair blinked, and she was gone.

He frowned now- Katherine was...

Intriguing herself...

* * *

Damon was laid out on his bed that night, holding the piece up into the light, turning it over, thinking- if they could use it themselves... they could kill them all. Klaus and Ewan... but-

If Diana had to die in the process, no way.

He was surprised now at that thought- he'd changed a fair deal since Macy had returned... Blair and Diana in his life. Kids-? He'd never thought of the fact he was a father before... his children weren't, well, children. Sure- they were eighteen, but they acted far beyond their years.

And, hell he was going to regret even thinking this... he loved them. Macy was all he needed, and more. She kept him in check, controlling bitch actually sometimes.

These "lazy days" with his family weren't going to last long when Ewan came after him for the final two pieces...

Just then, he heard a quiet noise and frowned, putting the piece under the pillow and getting up, walking into the bathroom where Macy was brushing her hair. But as he walked in, he saw her in the reflection from the mirror, tears in her eyes.

He frowned. 'What's up?' Macy shook her head and chuckled a little. 'Nahh, it's ok... doesn't matter. The stress is getting to me...' Damon saw her eyes shift a little while she was saying it-

She was lying.

He felt her walk past him now, climbing into the bed, pulling the covers over herself, tears still in her eyes. Damon frowned now, walking back into the room and said. 'I may be a vampire... but I'm not psychic. Ask Bonnie for that.'

Macy sighed, then shook her head. 'It doesn't matter ok! It's all... this...'

Damon got into the bed next to her and cocked his head at her. 'You're lying.' he told her matter-of-factly, making Macy scowl and turn away, her back facing him.

Damon raised an eyebrow, then sighed, giving up- if Macy didn't want to talk about something, she never, ever mentioned it.

As the lights were turned out, Macy stared at the door in silence, feeling Damon put his arms around her torso, testing her to see if she would push him away, but she didn't...

It wasn't his fault. Not really...

This was her secret, and hers alone...

* * *

**So! What's Macy hiding? Hmmm... something big anyway! Sorry for the late update- my muse has been a pain in the ass. But it's back now:D next up soon! x**

_***SUPER BIG LAST VD BOOK SPOILER ALERT! DONT READ IF YOU DONT WANT TO KNOW!***_

**OMG! I cried sooo hard when Damon died in Midnight:'( it was so damn sad! Especially when it was that final bit with him in Elenas arms and going all "I love you" man... and then, right at the end with the little chapter with him in the ashes... he's not dead! He's kinda back!:'D Holy crap... I genuinely thought he was permanantly dead! So, Elena and Stefan get their happy ending and Damons like, back in a weird way... nice (!) Leave the poor guy alone!:P yay! plans for an 8th book! Sooo happy! ok! rant over(: **


	12. Nasty Little Surprises

Macy woke up alone the next morning in Damons large midnight bed. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, then got to her feet and pulled her, ironic, blood red dressing gown on and went downstairs, calling. "Damon?"

She frowned as she found the house empty- well, maybe not empty as she heard another voice say. "Macy?" she spun around to face Stefan, who was frowning.

"Where's Damon?" She asked now, yawning a little. His frown deepened. "I didn't hear him go out." She frowned now and went back upstairs, but then heard a - "Hey-!" she frowned and looked up, understanding; the attic.

She walked up now into the room and saw him rummaging through some old things by the looks of it. Macy frowned now, sitting on an old chest of draws. "What are you doing?" Damon chuckled, then just said. "Being nosy thanks."

Macy rolled her eyes and walked forwards, leaning down and frowning. "What is that?"

Damon chuckled. "Old family things. Way before you were born " But now Macy snorted. "Well you are way too old for me remember?"

He raised an eyebrow now, then a devilish smirk appeared on his face as he said curiously. "Are you insulting me again?" Macy looked thoughtful, then lent forwards, a few centemeters apart. "Yes I am." she smirked, then let him kiss her for a moment, teasing her by going to her neck, but Macy just raised an eyebrow and said. "Really wanna go through the roof?" He chuckled a little and backed off, letting her turn away and leave.

* * *

Blair was sat in the Grill, sipping a glass of beer when he heard the familiar chuckle. He turned to face Katherine, totally unsurprised. "What Bitch?" he just said absentmindedly, raising an eyebrow at her. She chuckled and stole his drink, cocking her head at him and just said. "You're curious. That's all."

Blair laughed, almost harshly now, shaking his dark auburn hair with a smirk. "Why do you keep repeating yourself? Are you stuck on replay?"

Katherine laughed too, then handed his drink back and stood up, going to leave, but Blair said. "Uh-uh. Not until you say why you're helping protect us."

Her eyebrow went up, but she didn't throw him off, just saying. "Well. Since Klaus wants to kill me, I opt for surviving thank you very much." now she yanked her arm out of his grip and walked off. Blair downed his drink, then went after her.

* * *

Outside, he slammed her against the wall, glaring. "How can we trust you huh?" he snarled, eyes narrowed. Katherine smirked, then said with another smirk. "You can't."

Blair stared for a moment, then found himself kissing her, but after a moment, pushed her away and snarled. "Oh no you don't."

Katherine raised an eyebrow and put her arms around his neck, saying in his ear. "You started it sweetie."

But Blair was easy...

Easy as his father had been.

* * *

Diana was busy putting the decorations up for this party or something Caroline had planned, then set her to work putting up red streamers.

She sighed as another load fell down- freaking cheap bluetac...

But then she heard footsteps, and her ears almost pricked up as she turned around to face nothing, but she was very sure she hadn't imagined any of it. Now, a few minuets later, the lights flickered, then went totally out, but not before she felt someone stab her in the chest, pinning her to the wall. Diana screamed now, coughing and trying to get the stake out, but as she saw the figure in the shadows, it all went dark.

* * *

_"Dee! Diana!"_

She opened her eyes with a groan now, then recognized the voice above her, then chuckled a little as she saw the eyes that resembled her own. "Never heard you this concerned before Daddy-o."

Damon groaned and stood up now, running a hand through his hair- Caroline had heard the screams, then found Diana staked to the wall, very nearly bled dry. She'd bought her back here and after a dose of blood, she was healing fast.

Diana sat up now, then asked in a faint voice. "Is there anything to eat in this place? I'm starving... make us a sandwich Steffy. You do them good."

Stefan rolled his eyes, shaking his head a little, but all the same, vanished. Damon now asked. "Who did it? Ewan?"

Diana was confused. "It... can't be. He needs me alive for the last key- not dead."

Damon had thought the exact same thing...

Looked like someone else was out to get Diana now- and this one wasn't "friendly"

Great (!)

He pulled out his phone now, turning away, wondering where the hell Blair was.

But if he knew, he wouldn't be at all happy.

* * *

Blair sighed as his father rang again, then Katherine said, stood before the mirror and straightening her hair. "You shouldn't answer it. Daddy dearest wouldn't be too happy about this if he knew."

He nodded and sighed once more answering it, watching Katherine walk back over to him in bed and joined him, kissing his neck as he answered, pushing her away, making her pout in disappointment.

"What."

"Diana got staked."

Blairs eyes widened, and he sat up in shock- while he'd been here messing around with Katherine, his sister had-?

"Is she ok?"

"Aha, just peachy. Where are you?"

Blair took a deep breath. "At the Grill. I'll be over in a moment." then ended the call with a groan, feeling Katherine move her hand up to his shoulder and say. "From your expression. I'd say not good news." Blair got up without another word, silently yanking his clothes on and turned to the vampire, who was laid out on the bed, and eyebrow raised.

He sighed. "Just... get lost." he half heartedly said, then vanished.

* * *

Damon frowned at Macy now, she was going all moody again. Then again, it was probably the fact her daughter had almost been killed... again.

"Get off." She hissed when he put his arms around her waist, kissing her neck. He frowned, then said in annoyance. "What's ruffled your feathers?"

Macy rolled her eyes, then started to walk off, but Damon grabbed her and made her face him, hands clamped on her arms. "Macy. Tell me. Now." he just said, eyes not dangerous or concerned, but more curious.

She pushed him away and scoffed. "You _really _want to know-? Ok then-" Damon frowned as she took a deep breath, then said in a flat tone-

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

**Well... that was a rather big twist:O Macy having another kid-? Hell, we all know who the daddy is lmao! Man is this site screwing up:( sooo many fics, and this is the only one that I can upload on:( so... enjoy:D reviews much loved;D x**


	13. Wolfe In Our Midst

Damon was silent for the first time in... hell, too long to remember, until he just said. "You're-?"

Macy nodded in silence, and Damon laughed and said. "Ok, you got me. What's wrong really?"

Now she frowned and just said. "Damon... I'm pregnant. For real."

He shook his head, eyes wide. "Uh-uh. No way. Come on Mace-! It can't be!"

Macy laughed darkly and ran a hand through her hair as she said. "Tell me about it. The last thing I wanted was to get knocked up by a vampire again. Especially you."

Damon couldn't think of any remark to answer that, so he just said. "Seriously? You're not pulling my leg?"

She shook her head, and Damon just laughed weakly and said. "Oh crap."

"Agreed."

Damon just stared at Macy for a moment, then said quietly. "If you.. want to abort the baby, I won't stop you."

Macy was taken aback by that remark, then told him defiantly. "I'm not. It's an innocent child that deserves to live. Even if its father is you." Now he rolled his eyes and said through clenched teeth. "It'll be half-"

"I know."

Damon stared again, then ran a hand through his hair and muttered. "This is very, very crappy timing Mace. Something big's going on, and you're preggers?"

Macy nodded a little, then said curtly. "Blair will be here in a moment."

_"Too late."_

The pair turned now, Damon frowning a little at how he'd not heard his sons approach, then narrowed his eyes. "What did you hear."

Blair looked into his fathers predator eyes and sighed. "Everything." then he smiled. "A baby bother or sister, I like i-" but he never got it all out as Damon grabbed him and slammed him against the wall, hissing. "And you're not to breath a word of this. Ewan finds out, she's bait."

Blair growled and pushed him away, snarling. "They have the right to know!"

"Not with this bitchfight with Ewan and Klaus hovering around!"

"Oh yeah-? Ever wonder whether it was Klaus that tried to kill Dee? She's the key, and maybe he doesn't want it or to use it. He's just obsessed with breaking the Sun and Moon curse yeah? Diana is an obstical that he want's to get rid off-" he grabbed the front of his fathers jacket and snarled. "Klaus wants Diana dead. Get that in your head!"

Damon watched his son stalk off now, slamming the door behind him.

But now he was thinking- what Blair had said had made horrible sense- if Klaus didn't want to use Diana herself, or his brother to use the key...

Diana was on his hit list now.

-BoTd-

Diana, now that she was fully healed, was taking the sandwich from Stefan, biting hungrily into it while her uncle sat opposite and frowned. "What the hell's going on-?"

She shrugged now and just said. "Dad has the other key piece, and then there's me.

Stefan nodded, then there was a. "Somebody got their ass kicked."

She turned and glared at the form that was Katherine, then hissed. "Screw you bitch."

Katherine raised an eyebrow and just said with a chuckle. "No thank you. I'll pass-" but then she turned to Stefan and asked sweetly. "Where's the moonstone?"

_"Somewhere where you'll never find it."_

Damon had returned, Macy behind him. Diana frowned at her mother- she seemed like she wanted to cry for some reason. Had she and Damon argued? And where was Blair-?

Katherine snorted a little now as more people came into the room, then turned away and walked off.

Diana raised an eyebrow after her.

Selfish little bitch.

Blair arrived now, and she saw him give their father a glare-

Had everyone fallen out with Damon or something?

What the hell was going on?

They all listened in silence at the plan for the day- me, Damon and Bonnie were heading to the place where the witches were burned, hoping she could harness the power, while Stefan, Elena and Blair headed off to this thing. Diana wasn't sure what it was called, because she'd mentally turned herself off as she followed her father to his blue Mustang and got in, folding her arms in annoyance that made Damon frown. "What's got your knickers in a twist?"

She smiled sarcastically now, then they pulled out of the drive.

-BoTd-

Bonnie could feel the tension between father and daughter as they walked towards the building where the witches had been burned, but knew she couldn't ask for Damon hearing.

Diana had her head in the clouds it seemed when they stepped inside, then heard Damon grunt, not moving a muscle, then "Ok, very funny!"

They turned now to see him unable to move, then hiss. "This isn't funny!" then hissed when his ring stopped working, making Dianas eyes wide and ask Bonnie in panic. "Bonnie-!"

She sighed and closed her eyes, then he stepped forwards and she said matter of factly. "I don't think they like you being here."

He glanced around, then said. "I'll just, wait outside-" then he was gone.

Diana frowned now and asked the witch. "Why didn't they hurt me too?"

Bonnie smiled. "Because you're my friend and not a threat to them."

Diana looked down and muttered. "But I am... that last piece of the key..." Bonnie sighed and put her hands on Dianas shoulder and said firmly. "Maybe, but you're not evil."

Diana smiled a little, then hugged the witch and said quietly.

_"Let's do this."_

-BoTd-

Blair was leaning against the doorframe, watching Elena accept some prize when there was a smash and someone fell down the stairs, he frowned and turned to see some guy laid there, but then he realized as he saw fang marks on his neck.

Stefan hissed in his ear. "John."

Blair frowned at Elena now, who sighed and admitted. "My father." then turned away and walked back into the other room. He moved out the room after her and stopped dead as he saw Katherine, but before he could yell at Elena to watch out, someone stabbed him in the side with vervain, knocking him out straight away.

When he woke up, god knew how much longer, he found himself chained to a wall with some chains bound tightly around him. Then there were footsteps and the lights snapped on, a young man with dark brown hair and bluey eyes.

Blair straightened up now, glaring a little at the guy he knew well-

Klaus.

**A/N: well, it's been a while, but Beauty of the Dark is now back! And oh? Blair knows Klaus? Seems like there's alot more to Blair than we know already! Next up soon! Reviews much loved!:) x**


	14. Traitor In The Family

Blair just chuckled now. "Klausy let me down now."

Klaus laughed and pulled the chains off, hugging the young man. "Great to see you Blair." Blair sighed now and said. "What the hell was that thing with Alaric? You know, I kinda liked him."

Klaus sighed now and backed off with a groan, going. "Blair... come on son. You know me. I'm good at picking them."

Blair scoffed now and said. "Like with Macy and Diana? It's cruel making them think this."

The Original laughed now and just said. "Macy and Diana? I just want to see Damons face when he finds out who you are really."

Blair shook his head now and said quietly. "Was it your "minions" who attacked Diana."

Klaus scowled now. "Blair, Blair Blair! You're not going soft on me are you? Or getting attached to this family?"

"They're like my family. Don't you dare hurt Diana or Macy... and Damon."

The older vampire scoffed now and just said softly. "My, you have gotten attached. Blair-"

"Shut up."

Klaus snorted. "Excuse me? You were all up for it back then."

"That was before I found out they weren't monsters."

"I don't freaking believe this." Klaus hissed now, then added. "Blair... you're my son ok? You're the one I trust fully..." he chuckled darkly. "Or supposed to."

Blairs eyes flashed. "You've no idea what it's like pretending to be someone who you're not like this. It's a whole life that's been made up. Not just a few minuets. I'm-"

"Getting way to attached to them."

"No, I'm not... but still. Leave them alone. All you wanted was Elena and Katherine."

"Oh yeah, I heard about your little one night stand with dear Katerina. I'm surprised she didn't recognize you as that handsome guy from... ooh... 1400s right?"

Blair turned away now and just said dully. "Look- you know I'd never say anything. So let's just stick to the plan yeah? Bonnies dead, Elenas all open."

"And what if "Daddy" gets in the way?"

Blair stopped dead and looked at the door for a moment, then sighed. "Just... try not to kill him."

Klaus watched his son walk out now with a frown- Blair had never been like this before. Never felt so much emotion before...

_One year earlier..._

Klaus watched through the window of the house at the mother and daughter as they packed up, heading to Maryland.

Wrong place.

He stepped forwards and knocked on the door now. There were footsteps and the door opened. The mother frowned. "Hello? Can I help?"

Klaus chuckled, then grabbed her and she yelled out in fear. Blair ran inside now, using his half vampire status and grabbed the daughter, pinning her down and compelled her to stay quiet and still while he returned to his father. Klaus sighed and started the long job of fabricating the young man into their lives, the daughter as well.

The ultimate spy in all this. His own son.

A little while later, the mother, Macy got up with a groan and felt her head- she'd fallen over no doubt. Blair came in now and asked. "You ok?"

Macy chuckled. "Yeah I'm good. Where were we headed again?"

"Mystic Falls remember?"

Macy frowned, then smiled and nodded. "Oh yeah. I'm going mad. Did you pack your stuff Blair?"

Blair smirked.

"Yeah I did."

-BoTd-

Blair returned to the Salvatore place now, stopping before he went inside. He didn't tell Klaus about the new baby. It would only be a new weapon for him.

These vampires were nice, and Damon... he'd changed.

_"Blair? Where have you been?"_

The vampire in question was facing him now, and Blair shook his head and just said, tears in his eyes. "I am so sorry."

Damon frowned now, then asked. "What for."

Blair shook his head. "I lied to you all." he just said, looking down. Damon scowled now. "What the hell are you talking about!"

The older vampire, even though he didn't look it just said. "I need to tell everyone something... and... I'm not proud of it."

Damon just stared, then let him pass.

What the hell was with Blair?

Blair was silent as the others appeared, sitting around him. Then Diana asked with a scowl. "What the hell is going on?" Blair sighed now, then looked around. "I'm sorry. I really am..."

Damon scoffed now. "Come on, spit it out already! We haven't got all day!"

Blair chuckled now, then just said. "I'm not who you think I am."

Macy frowned now. "What-?"

_"I'm not your son. I'm... not related to any of you."_

Damon frowned now, then got up slowly, eyes narrowed. "What are you-?"

"I was... sent to spy on you all."

Damon made everybody jump when he grabbed the young guy and slammed him against the wall.

"Damon!" Macy snarled, walking up and tried to pull him away, but it was no use.

"Who are you." He asked now, not taking his eyes of the guy he thought was his son.

Blair didn't say anything so Damon slammed him back again, going. "You're working for Klaus... aren't you?"

"No!"

"Oh? Why don't I believe you then?"

Blair laughed now, then pushed back and slammed Damon onto the ground, snarling. "I'm older than you, and therefore, stronger ok?"

Damon tried to push him off, but couldn't, making him ask in shock. "Who are you-?"

Blair sighed now and just said. "I'm not working for Klaus. Not anymore..."

The others just stared, unsure of what to do. Diana asked quietly. "You're not my brother?"

Blair looked around and just sighed. "Why do you think you don't know me very well? I... you were both compelled to know me as your son and brother."

Macy shook her head and said quietly. "I don't understand."

Blair sighed and let Damon up, walking over and just said. "Klaus had a lead on Katherine. And... he knew about her heading back here eventually. Then you. Diana specifically. He used your relationship with Damon to sneak me into this..."

Macy had tears in her eyes now as she sobbed. "You're not my son-?"

Blair shook his head in regret, then turned to Diana and said quietly. "What can you remember about us as kids?"

Diana had tears in her eyes as she whispered. "Nothing..."

Damon was frozen in shock now, a part of him heartbroken that Blair wasn't his son, the other-

Blair heard Damon snarl now. "Then who are you? Who are you to Klaus?"

Blair was silent, looking around at the faces he still loved.

_"I'm... his son."_

**I did warn you all I had a biiiiig shocker coming up;D bet you all didn't see that coming lmao! So Blair is Klauses kid? Looks like more flashbacks and intense convos;D shouldn't get anymore insane now- nearing the end of the fic:( and ooh. what's going to happen? Reviews much loved! Don't hate me too much for this nasty twist I planned since the beginning lmao!XD x**


	15. Traps And Truth

_Elijah chuckled at Blair danced with Katerina, luring her in for his father. Blair was exactly what his brother wanted- a child of his own bloodline, born before the curse was put on him. Half vampire half werewolf._

_His nephew was a good man. Proud and strong like his father._

_Blair kissed Katerinas hand now and bade her farewell for now. He walked over to his uncle and sighed. "Where is Father?"_

_Elijah sighed now. "He is late, that's what."_

_The younger vampire chuckled now and put a hand on his uncles back. "Uncle, uncle! You need to relax more. Try Katerina. She is very much the young temptress."_

_"Blai-"_

_"Where is Klaus?"_

_Elijah looked up now to see the form that was Ewan walk in, a frown upon his handsome face. Blair sighed now and said. "He is pushing-"_

_"You can stop there Blair."_

_Blair chuckled now and just said. "Father."_

_Klauses eyes flickered between his siblings and son, then said to Blair. "I need you and Ewan to take stations outside. Katerina will bolt I am guessing."_

_Blair nodded now and was gone in a flash. Ewan frowned now. "You are not at liberty to hand out orders brot-" but he stopped dead when Klaus slammed him against the wall by his throat and hissed. "You will do as I say, Ewan." then let him go and turned away, Ewan glaring at his big brother._

Damons eyes widened in shock now at Blairs words, then he just said. "His son-? How is that even possible-?"

Bair sighed now, then ran a hand through his hair. "Like you ta- screw a human and this is what you get."

Everyone gaped, then Blair moved off going. "We need Elijah-"

_"No!"_

Damon snarled now and grabbed the vampire and pushed him onto the floor, going. "Are you nuts!"

"He's my uncle! Ewans my uncle too!"

"So?"

"It means I can help! Ewan needs to die! So does my father!"

Everyone was silent now, then Macy asked quietly. "Klaus? You want him dead?"

Blair sighed and Damon got up, glaring at him as the young man said. "All my life he's controlled me. Even now." he sighed once more and said. "I was born just before the curse was put on Klaus."

Elena frowned. "On him-?"

Blair frowned. "Didn't you know the sun and moon curse is fake?"

Everyone gaped, then Blair said with a chuckle. "We need Elijah. Trust me. We need that blade."

Damon stared hard for a moment, then growled in defeat and Blair vanished downstairs.

_-BoTd-_

Elijah groaned now he was outside, then said. "Blair."

Blair chuckled now. "Hello uncle Elly. It's been a little while huh?"

Elijah sighed now and said. "Why are you here? It's almost full moon too-" he slammed him against the closed door and hissed. "Are you still working with your father!"

"Not anymore. Ewan's here."

Now Elijah frowned and let him go. "Ewan? I thought he was dead?"

Blair chuckled and reached inside his jacket and pulled out the blade. "Guess again."

"You bought him back? You have another blade?"

"Yep."

"Now why the _hell _would you do that! He'll go after Klaus and ruin everything!"

"Then why do I have his little toy hmm?"

Elijah frowned. "His... you have it-?"

"Damon has one half, Ewan the other."

"Good. We can't let him possess it."

"Well, even if he does he can't get it to work. Guess who the third key is?"

"I remember thanks. You."

"Correct. Now he thinks that it's Diana. So we're in the clear..." Blair groaned now and doubled over, grabbing his chest in a seconds worth of agony, and Elijah said quietly. "Is that still happening?"

Blair didn't meet his eyes as he said. "I have about... not much time left."

"Does Klaus know?"

"I don't think so..."

"Do you think he'd still do it if he knew it would kill you?"

"I think so... as soon as that curse is lifted he can just go get another kid and I mean nothing to him. Either way, I'm gonna die. Might as well go out fighting."

Elijah sighed now and just said. "We have to take down Ewan before he meets Klaus. You know it."

"Yeah I do... but do me a favor and tell them all about that curse being fake. We have to win this."

Elijah watched his nephew walk off with sombre eyes- Blair had always been that one to count on, even when he was hunting him down...

Family for you.

_-BoTd-_

Blair groaned now as the moon started to rise, making him burn a little. It wasn't full moon for almost another week, but it was the curse of being the son of a vampire-werewolf bloodline. It hurt. If Klaus died, he was dead. If he broke the curse, he was dead.

Catch 22 no way out.

He snarled quietly as a figure appeared in the darkness, then-

_"Blair, still running I see?"_

Blair chuckled. "Running, Ewan? I never ran, just followed actually. Man you got dumb." but as he spoke, he took the blade he yanked out of Elijah and held it in front of him, knowing what Ewan was going to do. Blair smirked as there was a snarl, then turned and slammed it into his uncles chest, making him gasp in shock, then crash to the ground, pretty much dead.

Blair sighed now, running a hand through his hair- that was one dead, now for daddy.

_-BoTd-_

Blair dragged the body back to the boarding house now and collapsed onto the sofa, closing his eyes.

_"Oh, err... there seems to be a dead Original on my carpet."_

Blair just sighed. "Deal with it Damon. I'm not in the mood."

Damon glared now, then asked. "What now huh? Do you have some stupid hairbrained scheme to kill daddy dearest?"

"Actually, yeah I do."

"Well?"

"None of your business, but I'm guessing Klausy knows about me being all _screw you._"

Damon snorted. "And you're on ou side?"

"Always have been stupid."

"Now why don't I believe you?"

"I didn't tell Klaus about Macy."

Damon was silent, then said quietly. "Good. I'll kill you if you do."

"You really love her don't you."

"Fine! I do! Happy now?"

"It's nothing to be ashamed off. I... fell for someone before. And it broke my heart." Blair sighed. "She was human... then it all changed."

Damon frowned. "You loved-? Katherine?"

Blair chuckled now, then said. "Yeah, I did. Then dad forbade me from persuing her and badaboom. All this."

Damon was quiet, then asked. "What's the plan?"

Blair sighed, then said. "Fine, ok. I'll tell you. But you have you trust me yeah? I mean it."

Damon stared, then nodded.

"I- I trust you."

_-BoTd-_

Diana watched Damon walk in the house now, then she asked quietly. "All this time?" tears were sparkling in her eyes and Blair sighed and pulled her into his arms. "I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you all. I mean it."

She sniffed now into his chest and said quietly. "Just how old are you then?"

"Me? Shy of a thousand I think. I can't remember."

"What the hell-?"

"Yeah, you could say I'm an Original of sorts. Son of the original family of vampires anyway."

"Can't... jeez, I can't believe that."

Blair sighed now, then took her face in his hands and said softly. "I never wanted to hurt you. I mean it. And pretending to be your brother... that was low. So very low. Because..." he chuckled a little, then said. "I'm sorry because I love you."

Dianas eyes widened in shock, then said with a frown. "But? How can I-?"

Blair put a finger against her lips and shook his head. "I know, it doesn't matter. As long as you're safe, I don't care ok?"

She watched him leave with new eyes.

This was getting too much now...

_-BoTd-_

Elena was making something to eat, alone in the Salvatore boarding house when she saw Blairs reflection in the window and spun around in shock. "Blair." she just said with wide eyes and he chuckled. "Relax yeah?"

She watched him sit on the chair now, then sigh. "Did Damon tell you?"

"Yes, he did."

"And?"

"Are you sure? I mean... is it possible?"

Blair nodded with a chuckle. "Elena. You know me."

Elena sighed now, then nodded. "I'll do it."

Blair nodded, then asked. "Stefan doesn't know?"

"And I want to keep it that way."

"Ok, that's fine with me."

"So... we leave now-?"

"Well, the ceremony won't kill you. I assure you."

"Ok..."

"Trust me Lena! I know what I'm doing!"

Elena just nodded and swallowed hard. "Ok. Let's do it."

Blair stared, then sighed. "Ok, prepare yourself."

Elena closed her eyes as Blair knocked her out.

_-BoTd-_

Klaus stood before his son as he came in with Elena in his arms and set her down before him, standing up and facing him. Klaus crouched down and moved the hair from her face and chuckled. "I'm sorry for doubting you Blair." he stood up and hugged his son, going. "I will never doubt you again my son."

Blair chuckled and nodded. "You are my father after all."

Klaus now said. "I know about what will happen to you. But hey- Maddox knows a way to protect you from it."

Blair flinched internally- he hadn't banked on this happening. His father did care after all.

But that choice... let the curse get broken or kill his father?

This was getting too... awkward.

The full moon was approaching...

And the trap was set.

**Well, one chapter left now! Whats gonna happen?;D should be up later on with all the answers from this chapter and the finale. Reviews very much loved! x**


	16. The Last Stand

Klaus slapped his sons back now and grinned. "All these years of waiting Blair. And now look!"

Blair chuckled now, then said. "Elenas not gonna die right."

"Who cares really?"

"I do."

"Oh son, come on!"

"Father, you know I have a weakness for pretty girls like her."

"Only because of Katerina."

Blair chuckled again and said. "Look- you're my father ok?"

Klaus frowned. "You seem preoccupied."

Blair sighed. "Just... looking forwards to tonight. Did you get the werewolf?"

"Yes I did. Plus the vampire and witch."

"You surpass my expectations daddy."

"Ah, you know me Blair."

"Yeah I do."

_-BoTd-_

Elena sat in the room on her own, waiting with her back to the wall, staring at the door. It opened now and she faced Blair, who put a finger to his lips and nodded. Elena nodded now and smiled a little as Blair left.

It was set.

Stefan just gaped at his brother now.

_"You did what!" _He snarled, then Damon held him back. "Stef, look- it's the plan ok? Blair has another blade. Klaus trusts him and he can kill him."

"His own father? I don't believe it."

_"Shut up! Both of you!"_

Macy got up with a glare and said. "I know Blair. He can do this. But like he said- back up plan."

Damon nodded and reached into his pocket, hating the fact he couldn't get involved.

_"Already onto it."_

_-BoTd-_

Blair faced Katherine now and chuckled. "Katerina."

She looked up and just said quietly. "I had no idea it was you."

He sighed now and knelt down before her, putting a hand on her cheek. "Kathy, I have a plan ok? But I need your help."

Katherine frowned, then laughed. "You'd trust me?"

"Yeah, because I knew you when you were human."

Her eyes widened now. "That night-! That was-?"

"Yes Kathy. Me."

She laughed now. "Blair? Are you still using that name-" she lent forwards a little and whispered in his ear. "Alexander Blair, I know you."

He chuckled now and said. "You remember well Katerina."

"Why do you never use your first name?"

"Ah it sucks." Blair chuckled, then kissed her for a moment, going. "I'm getting us all out of this ok? You have to distract him before the final phase. I can get him."

Katherine nodded and watched him leave with a sigh-

Her Alexander never changed. Always trying to save her, but bowing to his fathers wishes instead.

_-BoTd-_

Damon sat on the sofa, looking at the time- it was half elven. Half an hour...

He sat up now and walked downstairs to Ewan and took the other keypiece, putting his own part together with it. Now what? Blair was the key...

Maybe...

He left swiftly, then snarled as Elijah stopped him and said. "Trust him ok?"

Damon glared, the wind blowing his hair into his eyes, then nodded. "Keep Stefan away." he just told the Original, running off.

"Dad!"

He stopped again and turned to Diana who said. "I'm coming too." Damon scoffed. "Oh hell you're not!" then stalked off, but she snarled and said. "He's still near enough my brother and your son!"

Damon slowed and turned to her now, going. "Dee, stay with Macy. We're ending this tonight."

Diana watched her father leave in silence.

What was going to happen-?

_-BoTd-_

Blair watched as Katherine was dragged out, still compelled, but the plan was set. Blair didn't recognize the werewolf- some young guy named Tyler or something. The witch was one of Klauses who he had blackmailed into doing it.

Elena was dragged out now, and she put up a fight.

Now Klaus turned to Blair and said. "So Alexander. Betrayal hmm?"

Blairs eyes widened, then Klaus walked up to him and snorted. "You really think I didn't know what a little pain in the ass you are?" he chucked him back against the wall and Blair groaned, then Klaus reached inside his sons jacket and took the blade going. "I'll have this thank you very much. And for your actions, Elena can die now. What a waste."

Blair was now dragged into the other room, the moon almost full and his skin burning. Maybe this was his last fullmoon after all before the curse killed him.

But now the witch gasped and fell over with a crunch and Blair looked up to see Damon, who bent down and growled. "Plan B then-" then put something in his hand. Blair looked down and saw the two keypieces together and sighed. "Plan B."

Damon looked around behind him now, then hissed. "Now Blair! Just-"

"It's Alexander."

"What?"

"My name's Alexander."

Damon sighed now and just said. "Names later, now go damn you!"

Blair was staring at the open door now, then got up with a groan. Guess everything had to end at one point.

He ran up now as fast as he could and yanked the blade from his father, making him turn with a snarl, then laugh. "That can't kill me Alex. You need this one-" he held up the white ash tipped blade, but Blair smirked and held up the device, making Klauses eyes widen, then yell. "No!" but Blair had stabbed himself, letting the blood weld it together, activating it.

Klaus grabbed his chest now, the exact place where Blair was peirced and started forwards, trying to grab it off him, but fell and crashed to the floor at his feet.

Blair grabbed the tipped blade and rammed it into his fathers heart and closed his eyes, putting his forehead on his chest.

Elena got up now, eyes wide, then Katherine gasped and got up as the compulsion was lifted, running forwards and yanking Blair off Klaus, turning him over with tears in her eyes.

It was like Blair had said- it was all over now.

_-BoTd-_

Damon glared at the mound where Klauses body was, hidden deep in the ground below the witch massacre site. Bonnie had told them that the witches would never let him be awakened, so it was the perfect place.

But it still didn't stop the pain of losing Blair.

Back at the house, Macy sighed and put her arms around Damons waist, going. "You think it's over?"

Damon was silent, then turned to her saying. "With Klaus maybe, but something else will come no doubt."

She sighed now and let him hug her tightly, kissing her forehead. "Guess we still have one more monster to face."

"Wha-? You mean the kid? You're nice!"

"Get used to it."

"What do you mean you freaky assed-"

"Oh thanks alot. I'll give this ring to someone else now then huh?"

"Damon... what are you-?"

"Macy stop complicating everything! Just marry me already!"

"What?"

"Do I need to say it in French? Or maybe Italian?"

Macy chuckled now and nodded. "Ok then."

"Urgh, why do I do these things?"

"You'll be divorced before you hit two hundred."

"Ah... shame."

"Dick."

"And loving it."

_-BoTd-_

Diana turned over in her sleep with a sigh just as the door opened and someone stepped inside.

Blair sighed too now, putting a hand on her cheek for a moment- leaving all this behind was going to be hard. But Elijah had left already, so why shouldn't he?

"See you later Dee." he chuckled quietly, then left.

"Not going to start tearing up are you?" Katherine snorted as he appeared, making him raise an eyebrow and say. "Me? Cry? You must be joking Kathy."

She raised an eyebrow and just said. "You're such a dick Alex." Blair snorted now and just put his hands on her shoulders and said. "don't make me compell you to shut up?"

Katherine smirked. "Oh you have to catch me first."

"Oh is that so?"

She smirked again and grabbed his phone from his pocket and ran, making him laugh. "You really are just a simple creature Katerina!"

But nonetheless, he sighed and followed.

The fullmoon hung harmlessly above him as he walked away from the Salvatore residence.

**Tada! That's the end people(: not too sure if there's going to be another, depends on what my readers want- another story? Anyway! Thanks alot for reading(: fingers crossed there will be one more story! x Nicola**


	17. Sequel Up!

Oh! And the next story is now up;D Called Away From Me. Find it on my profile! x 


End file.
